Maiastra
by Maiastra
Summary: Por qué no solo las profecias existen. Los cuentos de hadas, los mitos y leyendas; a veces... Solo a veces, se convierten en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Maiastra

Prologo.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, las leyendas, los mitos y los cuentos de hadas han sido el alimento para el alma de pequeños y jovenes; han sido creencias de hombres y mujeres adultos, y añoranzas de tiempos pasados para los ancianos. Ricos en intriga, magia, enseñanzas. Depende la historia, podia generar suspiros, lágrimas o terrores nocturnos. Y todos, en su mayoria finalizaban con el _felices por siempre._

Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, dista mucho de ser una leyenda; y ni hablar de un mito. Las tribulaciones de la vida son mas complejas, no siempre es un comienzo, un nudo, un desenlace y un fin. La vida es perra. Y los cuentos de hadas no compensan la cruda realidad. Una guerra estalla en nuestras narices, y no hay consuelo para el terror. La muerte es una sombra que camina a tu lado a cada momento.

Ruegas por un dia mas de vida, sin mas sentido que poder respirar una vez mas. Esto no es vivir, ni siquiera sobrevivir. Esto es vivir una vida muerta, pues ya no comes, ya no duermes y en todo lo que puedes enfocarte es en tratar de mantener tus pulmones funcionando.

Se vive hacinado, privado de cualquier lujo que alguna vez se poseyo. No hay estudio, no hay risas. Solo miradas vacias, cansadas; el miedo palpita y chisporrotea en los silencios. La tension, y la incertidumbre danzan cuando el sol se oculta. Cualquier sonido exterior es sinonimo de peligro. No hay refugio alguno que te salve de la tortura; pues la muerte es un consuelo dado solo a aquellos que se dejan vencer.

Las personas se vuelven grises, monotonas, acondicionadas a la realidad que los rodea; luchando segundo tras segundo para respirar un minuto más. Y es que la guerra no comprende de bandos, no comprende de ideales, ni de sueños. La guerra es una asesina cruel, fria y sangrante. No hay ganadores, nunca los hay. Solo perdedores con menos sangre en sus cuentas.

La esperanza, y los sueños; quedan catapultados en memorias de antaño en los corazones de las personas. Solo los mas jovenes mantienen esperanza, una esperanza y una fé, que dia a dia merma considerablemente. Pero hay personas, que viviendo en el horror, conociendo la crudeza; poseen una naturaleza unica. Personas como Luna, que viven paralelamente entre la realidad y la fantasia. Ajenas en parte al entorno mancillado, en una nube de inocencia imperturbable.

Sus ojos se mantienen limpios, inocentes y puros; ella no cree que todo sea malo, si no que no fueron las desiciones correctas las que se tomaron. Ella no juzga, y jamás ha levantado su varita para herir o matar a nadie, ni siquiera a los enemigos. Aunque su alma este limpia, su cuerpo no lo esta; marcas que jamás se borraran cruzan su piel de porcelana. Pero son las heridas que no se ven, las que mas duelen. Y aunque ella no lo demuestre, y jamás lo admita; esta rota por dentro.

Por eso mismo Luna, siendo una soñadora empedernida, cegada por la fantasia y la utopia; se escuda en las historias que de niña su padre contaba, logrando sentir una seguridad que hace tiempo no siente. Buscandolas en vida, a aquellas fantasias, buscando seres que para el resto de las personas no existen. Aferrandose a la ilusion, sin negar la realidad pero sin aceptarla del todo.

Comprendio de muy joven, que la guerra es todo lo que hay; pero que mirando mas alla, hay universos inexplorados, hay secretos y misterios esperando ser descubiertos; hay principes esperando, y caballeros de brillantes armaduras. Que quizás en algún lugar, un principe espera su llegada. Y aunque la magia impere en el mundo en el que vive, en la realidad que la rodea; no cree mas en la magia real que en la magia de los cuentos. Pues son los cuentos los que la acercan a su fallecido padre; son los cuentos los que le renuevan la esperanza, los que sanan despacito con puntadas diminutas sus heridas. Por eso en la ultima mision de reconocimiento; cuando buscaban provisiones en aquella vieja casa abandonada, y encontro aquel tomo marchito y sucio; no dudo en tomarlo. Pues su titulo, desconocido para ella, le llamo enormemente la atención. Y es que olvido totalmente su mision, a sus compañeros; sintiendo como aquel libro la llamaba, la tentaba.

Ansiosa, apenas regreso al cuartel; sin saludar ni dar reporte, se encerro a leer, deseosa de empaparse con nueva esperanza, con nueva felicidad. Esperando encontrar en aquel libro, una historia que la refresque, que le de fuerzas cuando tema flaquear. Un final feliz. Pero Luna pronto comprederia que no todos los cuentos de hadas terminan con el _felices por siempre._

_Había una vez, no hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino de verdes praderas y montañas que acariciaban los cielos brillantes; una princesa. Una princesa robada. Arrancada del seno de su familia, por una mujer llena de odio y envidia. Fue criada en una casita, pequeña y de madera lejos de parecer un palacio; sin tapices, ni alfombras, ni adornos de labrado oro. No vestia sedas finas, ni linos perfumados. Solo unos pocos vestidos de un lienzo descolorido; descosido en los dobladillos, con algunos agujeros aqui y alla. Sin cintas que lo decoren; ni bordados elaborados. Lejos de su familia, en un bosque inmenso y oculto; la pequeña princesa se crio como plebeya, bajo el ala de una mujer rechoncha, silenciosa y muy poco amorosa._

_Sus manos, destinadas a ser blancas y delicadas; eran un amasijo de callos, cicatrices y suciedad. Su cabello, desordenado y salvaje, crecia como el bosque; extendiendose indomable en ondas disparejas de un castaño opacado por la suciedad. Sus ojos. Iguales a los de su progenitora en su color, estaban apagados, vacios de todo._

_Obligada por la señora; cada labor que ponia en marcha la pequeña casita, debia ser efectuado por sus manos. Es por eso que un dia, lavando la ropa en el arroyo; se encontro con un ave. Una hermosa ave de dorados plumajes, altiva y orgullosa descansaba sobre una roca. Sus ojos negros, serios y penetrantes la observaban atentos; la inteligencia brillaba en ellos. Su pecho enchido, y su pico fino, aristocratico; se elevaba al cielo denigrando su existencia._

_Embelesada, la pequeña princesa no podia dejar de observar tal majestuosidad; a tal punto que la corriente arrastraba algunas prendas hacia la parte mas profunda del arroyo. Estaba a punto de sacarse sus zapatos de cuero cosido, cuando una voz la interrumpio._

_-De princesa a plebeya, de plebeya a durmiente, de durmiente a princesa. La muerte te espera. Tu vida fue escrita; antes siquiera de que tu existencia se pensara. Le debes al destino tus esfuerzos, tus sueños, y tu vida. Pronto vendra. Y cuando llegue no podras despertar.- La sentencia, aunque seria y confusa; fue pronunciada con tal arrogancia que a la princesa se le erizaron los cabellos. Aquella ave no auguriaba nada bueno, y aunque ella no tenia mas conocimiento que lo basico permitido por su señora; comprendio que aquello solo eran malas noticias._

_-Dime entonces, pequeña ave; ¿Qué he de hacer para que aquel destino no se cumpla? -dijo sin acercarse, y reteniendo la mirada del ave._

_-Si evitar tu destino, es lo que deseas; cuando el principe llegue en tu busca, le diras que sin importar lo que suceda; al Maiastra debe buscar.- Grazno el ave, antes de elevarse en el aire batiendo el oro de sus plumas, y desapareciendo tras las nubes..._

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola. Volvi. Asi de pronto, y es que terminar "Disarm me" me dejo un hueco que por el nivel de estress con el que cargo debo liberar; si no uno de estos dias estallo en mil pedazos cual cohete.

Les comento que esta historia, esta pensada mas no escrita (aun) por lo que seguramente hasta que avance con los capitulos, habra actualizaciones semanales o quincenales. Depende como logre manejar los horarios, los niños, el trabajo, la casa, etc.

Soy amante del drama, asi que no esperen nada. Porque cualquier cosa puede suceder en esta historia. Va a haber muchas idas y vueltas, drama, sangre, dolor, un poco de romance desesperado, y no puedo asegurar que tenga un final feliz.

Desde ya los invito a comentar, seguir o "alertar" esta historia, que va a estar enfocada en distintos puntos de vista pero principalmente el de Luna. Pues es una de mis personajes favoritas, y en su honor mi hija lleva su nombre (Debo decir que en lo unico que se parecen es en lo risueña y colgada). Pero tranquilas, Draco y Hermione son los protagonistas principales; dejemos a Luna como "narradora" por ahora.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, y ante cualquier duda siempre respondo los mp; o si dejan review sin usuario dejenme un mail asi puedo contactarlos.

Noapte bună.


	2. Chapter 2

A veces la realidad es tan cruda que nuestras mentes buscan refugios inconscientes. Dicen que hay hechos que son tan traumaticos para algunas mentes, que estas se cierran evitando asi que el daño se propague y la herida sangre aun mas. Algo asi como un torniquete mental.

Hay personas, que pasan totalmente de demostrar cualquier signo de entendimiento respecto al entorno que las rodean; y otras que se enfrascan en sus propias dolencias y penas dejandose llevar por la miseria y la sangre. Cualquiera de los dos casos es normal. No todos asumimos las cosas de igual manera, y aunque algunos parezcan carentes de sentimientos y otros potenciados por los mismos, el caso mas preocupante es el de las personas que intentan hacer oidos sordos a la realidad, y se enfrascan en actividades que por un minusculo lapso de tiempo consiguen de manera casi perfecta aislar la mente herida.

Hermione era una de esas personas. Poco antes de que la guerra estalle y de esto haran aproximadamente unos 6 meses; y digo aproximadamente porque los dias no se rigen ya por las entradas y salidas de los astros si no por la cantidad de horas que logres conciliar el sueño; los padres de Hermione fueron secuestrados por un grupo de mortífagos. La busqueda abarco las primeras tres semanas, mas cuando no hubo un minimo rastro, mensaje o aviso de donde podrian tenerlos cautivos, las esperanzas mermaron, y dieron paso a la resignacion por parte de todos aquellos que se pusieron en marcha para encontrarlos. Menos ella. Ella siguio buscando.

Repasando mentalmente cada paso dado y cada descubrimiento; ajena a las miradas de lastima y las condolencias no dadas. Ajena a la busqueda importante de la guerra, la mision de Harry, el silencio mortuorio de Ron, los susurros. Escondida en el atico de la vieja casa de los Black; Hermione se refugia en sus diarios de niña. En sus palabras teñidas tanto de amor como de reproche para y contra sus padres. Llorando cuando lee las lineas despectivas y sonriendo con mil flashes de memorias cuando las cosas mejoran desde su perspectiva infanti.

No habla con nadie, no necesita hacerlo. No quiere oirlos. Solo una persona la acompaña. Una joven ensimismada en su propio universo alterno, refugiada en viejos tomos, dejandose absorber por las tintas añejas y los suspiros que sus labios liberan involuntariamente. Luna jamás le ha dicho nada durante las tardes o madrugadas que comparten. Cada una lucha con sus demonios a su manera.

Solo que hasta ensimismada en su propia pena, Hermione no puede evitar notar que ultimamente, cuando Luna se le une en el atico; la mira incansablemente, mas cuando ella la mira Luna corre la mirada pensativa y vuelve al tomo que tan celosamente lee.

Quiere preguntarle. Mas algo le dice que quizas la respuesta que la rubia tiene para ella no va a ser ni por asomo la esperada o siquiera la buscada. Movida por la curiosidad, le pregunto a la rubia si podia subirle una taza de té de hierbas. Ella no se hizo rogar, y desaparecio dejando descuidadamente el raido tomo sobre la madera vieja.

Hermione lo tomo con cuidado, no lograba comprender el titulo, grabado en un dorado opacado por los años. Sus hojas estaban amarillas, el olor a humedad y a libro viejo la envolvieron cuando lo abrio por la mitad.

Una extraña sensacion la envolvio; un abrazo invisible, de cierto modo contenedor. Poco a poco sintio que su cuerpo se volvia pesado, como si por sus venas corriera plomo. Sus parpados le pesaban, mas lucho como pudo para enfocar la vista en las amarillentas paginas que tenia delante. Se sumio en la oscuridad, cuando sus parpados cayeron; con una frase revoloteando en su mente adormecida.

_Encuentra al Maiastra._

Cuando Luna regreso, pocos minutos despues; encontro a la castaña tendida en el suelo, con el libro en sus manos. Asustada, solto la bandeja con las tazas de té; y se acerco a su lado. Su pulso era debil, su respiracion pausada. Trato de sacudirla, arrojarle agua con su varita, y hasta la abofeteo varias veces; sin ningun resultado. La castaña yacia inconsciente. Tomo el libro de las manos de su amiga y se precipito escaleras abajo en busca de ayuda.

Poco tardo la ayuda en acudir a la histerica rubia que presa de un sentimiento de culpabilidad grande como los cuernos del Snornack de cuernos arrugados; balbuceaba sobre el desmayo de la castaña. Harry y Ron la cargaron hasta su habitacion donde la depositaron sobre la cama y mandaron a llamar a algun medimago disponible.

Las horas corrian y para desconcierto de todos la castaña no despertaba. El medimagop que la reviso, un hombre mayor, plagado de canas y arrugas con una mirada serena; les dijo que parecia que Hermione habia caido presa de un hechizo antiguo. No sabia el nombre del hechizo o el alcance que pudiera tener a largo plazo; tan solo les confirmo que la joven yacia dormida, y que investigaria en busca del contra hechizo.

Luna observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta. En ningun momento dijo palabra; su mente inocente le decia que aquel libro que sujetaba contra su pecho era el causante de que su amiga estuviera asi. Y comenzo a cuestionarse si mas alla de que ella creyera realmente en los cuentos de hadas y mitos; si estos no serian en algun punto reales.

Decidieron que harian turnos para velar el sueño de la castaña. Ella pidio el primer turno, sin pensarlo y sin recibir cuestionamiento.

Acerco una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione, observando su rostro; la serenidad de sus razgos, las pecas y el cabello enmarcando su cara. Parecia en paz. Como en mucho tiempo no lo estaba. La observo unos minutos mas, hasta que en su mente se formo la resolucion de ayudar en lo que tuviera a su mano para que su amiga despertara. Asi que se acomodo en la silla y abrio nuevamente ese libro. Siendo tragada al instante por sus parrafos y enigmas.

_Cuando la princesa robada volvio a la pequeña casita con la ropa ya seca por el sol y el viento; la señora la esperaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, hirviendo de furia, por el retraso de la joven._

_-El almuerzo debio haber estado hecho hace una hora, estupida mocosa- le espeto con odio, tomandola de un hombro y agitandola con brusquedad.- ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín te demoro tanto?_

_-Yo...Yo...-No sabia como empezar. No sabia si debia comentarle sobre el ave que le hablo en el bosque, o inventar una excusa, pues luego de la partida de la majestuosa criatura; habia quedado en un estado de shock que le impidio moverse por unos largos minutos. - se me habian ido unas prendas por la corriente, y tarde mas de lo que pense cuando me sumergi a buscarlas porque debi lavarlas otra vez para quitar las ramas y hojas que se habian pegado- bueno, eso no era una mentira del todo. Realmente habia tenido que fregar nuevamente la ropa que la corriente se llevaba._

_-Ya veo...- dijo soltandola con desden la mujer mayor. -Que no se repita. Esta noche tendremos un invitado a cenar. Asi que yo que tu comienzo a preparar la cena y a limpiar todo. - tras decir esto salio por la puerta; dejando a la joven confundida._

_No solian tener invitados. Por no decir que jamás tuvieron uno. Del pueblo cercano solo conocia a los mercaderes, y su trato no era mas que servicial. Asi que el hecho de tener una visita, la habia dejado descolocada. Agacho la vista, mirando sus zapatos rotos y sucios, y el dobladillo de su vestido manchado con barro. Se sintio minuscula, se sintio esa mocosa que la señora la llamaba. Pues nunca la llamaba por su nombre, si no mas bien por algun apelativo discriminador; hacia ya varios años habia descubierto que ella no era su madre, ni familiar, solamente la mujer que la criaba y esclavizaba. Una amarga lagrima abandono sus ojos, queriendo creer que las palabras del ave eran en algun punto ciertas. Ojala ella fuera una princesa, asi no tendria que lastimar sus manos remendando ropa, limpiando o lavando contra las rocas del riachuelo. _

_Con determinacion, se seco esa lagrima con el dorso de la mano, y fue hasta su habitacion en busca del mejor vestido, o mejor dicho; del vestido mas sano que tuviera para arreglarlo para la cena. _

_Cuando se sintio satisfecha de los arreglos parcos que logro hacerle, fue a la despensa en busca de ingredientes. No sabia las preferencias del invitado, por lo que tomo algo de cada cosa para hacer una cena variada y digna del paladar. Algo en su interior le decia que la persona que vendria seria una persona de notable importancia; y debia dejar conforme a la señora con sus dotes culinarios._

_Preparo un pollo con una guarnicion de verduras y hortalizas; tambien patas de carnero con caldo de bayas; y un poco de carne de ternera con una ensalada de legumbres y huevos de ganso. Cuando todo hubo estado listo; noto que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. _

_Salio de la casa dispuesta a darse un baño en el rio para quitarse el sudor y el olor a comida que se le habia impregnado en el cabello. Tomo algunas flores de manzanilla, violetas y algunas flores silvestres; un pote con la miel mas pura de abejas, y un tosco jabon blanco que habia hecho unos dias atras. Se quito las prendas, dejandolas en la orilla; y con pasos lentos fue sumergiendo su cuerpo en las frias aguas._

_Las pequeñas olas de la corriente masajeaban sus doloridos musculos. Paso el jabon por su cuerpo, creando olitas de espuma que se alejaban de su cuerpo. Froto su cabello con un poco de miel y con las flores que recogio en el camino. Impregnando asi el aroma suave y delicado de la naturaleza en su descontrolada melena. Se aclaro el jabon y la miel del cabello; saliendo del agua, abandonando aquel masaje tranquilizados. Se seco con su toalla rustica y comenzo a vestirse rapidamente; el sol acariciaba su cuerpo alli donde aun no habia prenda. Cuando se encontro vestida; tomo la ropa sucia y la llevo bajo el brazo de regreso a la casita._

_La señora ya estaba alli cuando entro; estaba sentada hablando amenamente con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando cerro la puerta, la señora se levanto de su sitio con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro._

_-Ven querida. Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo amablemente para sorpresa de la joven; pero su sorpresa aumento cuando la tomo afectuosamente de la mano y la acerco al hombre que se levanto para saludarla. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Una paralisis que nacio de su espina la dejo estatica en el lugar. El hombre la miraba con un dejo de asombro en su aristocratico rostro. _

_Su cabello era largo, hasta sus hombros, de un color casi blanco pero no como las canas, tenia un deje de oro en ellos. Sus hombros eran anchos, y con su altura facilmente le sacaba dos cabezas de alto. Pero no fue su contextura lo que la paraliso; ni su rostro. No. Fueron sus ojos. Ojos de un color plata casi transparentes, como el del mercurio, o el hierro fundido. Él le tendio la mano; acercando la mano de ella a sus labios para saludarla con delicadeza. Sus labios acariciaron sus nudillos con elegancia. La joven parpadeo, al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras del desconocido._

_-Mi nombre es Lord Drago Malefoi, ¿Cuál es el suyo?- la solemneidad de sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar luego de unos momentos de turbacion; retirando discretamente su mano del agarre del hombre, hizo una venia y con la mirada clavada en el suelo respondio._

_-Mi nombre es ...- no pudo terminar pues el mundo y todo lo que la rodeaba se fue a negro._

**Buenas tardes. Aca estoy con la actualización. Tarde mas de lo debido por problemas tecnicos. Lamento la tardanza. Pero la buena nueva es que ya tengo los siguientes dos capitulos escritos; a diferencia de Disarm me voy a tratar de actualizar semanalmente; cuando ya tenga al menos dos capitulos por adelantado porque estoy en meses complicados y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a mi historia como quisiera. Me encantaria leer sus comentarios sobre esta historia, y a cuantos mas reviews mejor mi animo para escribir; ya que son mas incentivo aparte de mi pasion por las letras. **

**Cualquier duda o lo que sea respondo por mp.**

**Gracias y bienvenidos a este cuento. **

**Pd: cuando esta historia termine publicare el cuento que se haya dentro de esta historia, como una historia independiente.**

**Maiastra.-**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna se sobresalto cuando termino de procesar lo que leia. Un escalofrio recorrio sus terminaciones nerviosas. No estaba segura, pero creia entender ahora de que iba realmente todo esto. No habia podido evitar notar las similitudes entre la joven del libro y su amiga que yacia ahora iluminada por la penumbra; dormida y ajena al mundo a su alrededor. Ni pasar de alto que aquel hombre que se le presento a la protagonista no era ni mas ni menos que el ahora mortífago mas peligroso del mundo magico.

Entonces una duda asalto su mente. _¿Y si aquel libro pertenecio a un oraculo?_ Porque los oraculos eran los unicos que podian plasmar en papel los destinos de los elegidos, tal como las profecias poseian el nombre de los involucrados; los oraculos guardaban diarios sobre los destinos. Pasados de mano en mano hasta caer en la epoca adecuada. Recordo entonces, que no habia realmente evidencia de que un oraculo hubiera existido jamás. Pues los oraculos a diferencia de los videntes; no podian modificar los planes preestablecidos del destino, simplemente tomaban nota y pasaban la informacion de generacion en generacion hasta que llegara el momento de salir a la luz. Pero si este libro no era el diario de un oraculo; entonces por qué la protagonista era tan ella; y por qué el hombre poseia una deformacion del apellido Malfoy.

Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas para despertar a su amiga. Asi que cuando Ginny ingreso para cubrir su vigilia; tomo el libro contra su pecho y corrio hasta el despacho de Harry en la vieja biblioteca de la mansion, sin mediar palabra con la colorada y dejandola con la pregunta en la boca.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar la puerta; abrio de un tiron e ingreso apresurada hasta plantarse frente al escritorio donde Harry al verla ingresar en ese estado, se levanto de golpe de su silla.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?- pregunto El Elegido.

-Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Necesito consultarle unas cosas- respondio calmando su respiración. Harry la miro interrogante; era raro que Luna se exaltara de ese modo, y mas que le pidiera algo asi puesto que desde que fue rescatada de los calabozos de mortífagos su semblante siempre era sereno, como en los dias de escuela, pero sus ojos no brillaban como antes; y en este momento si lo hacian con una preocupación desmedida.

-Esta bien. Sigueme- le dijo guiandola a la salida; en total silencio recorrieron la mansion hasta llegar a la vieja habitacion de Sirius donde Harry guardaba los cuadros encantados de los dos ultimos directores de Hogwarts. -Pasa - le dijo luego de sacar los hechizos protectores de la habitacion- Procura no tardar mucho; Snape se pone molesto si alguien entra aqui.- le dijo cuando ella ingreso; dejandola sola con los dos cuadros que la observaban.

Dumbledore estaba parado, sonriendole amablemente; como si la muerte jamás lo hubiera tocado. A su derecha estaba el cuadro del profesor de Pociones. Snape la miraba con el ceño fruncido; esperando que comenzara a hablar la ex Ravenclaw.

-Señores- comenzo con timidez en su tono de voz.- Necesito su ayuda.-

Snape bufo. Y Dumbledore le hizo seña de que se acercara; cuando ella estuvo delante de él; el anciano director la insto a continuar con una sonrisa amable y alegria danzando en sus ojos.

-Hace unos dias encontre en una casa; mientras buscabamos provisiones, este libro. -dijo ella elevando el libro a la altura del cuadro; Dumbledore lo vio, y algunas emociones cruzaron sus ojos. Por su parte Snape dejo de lado su indiferencia y miro con atencion el titulo grabado. Luna continuo- Comence a leerlo apenas regrese; siendo atrapada por la historia. Parece un cuento a simple vista, pero hoy ocurrio algo...- su voz se quebro por el peso de la culpa. Lamentaba haberse hecho con el libro, pero mas lamentaba lo que habia sucedido despues- En el libro, la historia habla de una joven... la joven es muy parecida a Hermione; y hace unas horas, ella tomo el libro y cayo presa de un hechizo- El horror se dibujo en las facciones del canoso director- esta bien. Bueno, no bien bien. Esta dormida; el sanador dice que es magia muy antigua y no reconoce el hechizo; pero ese no es realmente lo que me trajo a ustedes- dijo tratando de que su voz no temblase.

Snape tomo la palabra y con algo de bruquedad le pregunto.

-¿Entonces que la trajo a nosotros señorita Lovegood? Dejese de rodeos y vaya al grano.- el tono hastiado en su voz hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera; pero Luna estaba demasiado asustada como para sentirse amenazada.

-Que el otro personaje; se asemeja a Draco Malfoy. Pero no es solo su descripcion fisica; su nombre y apellido estan deformados. En la historia se llama Drago Malefoi. Pero eso no es todo.- se cayo unos momentos sospesando la idea que surgio en su mente- pero hay algo mas- dijo en un susurro. Snape arqueo una ceja, y Dumbledore la miro con interes mientras trataba de entender de que iba el cuento del que hablaba la rubia.

-¿Qué mas sucede; Luna?-Pregunto Albus.

-Habla de un ave, mejor dicho. Un ave le habla a la protagonista.-dice bajito.-Se llama Maiastra. No conozco ningun ave que lleve ese nombre.-

Dumbledore intercambia una mirada con Snape; pero Snape toma la palabra y dice en tono lugubre.

-La Maiastra es un mito. Dicen que es el ave que guia al heroe hasta encontrar la luz en su camino. Sorteando pruebas, la Maiastra lo ayuda y acompaña. Pero es solo un mito, una leyenda. No existe evidencia de que haya existido realmente, señorita Lovegood.

El alma se le cayo a los pies. Habia albergado la esperanza de que quizas el ave era la respuesta para despertar a Hermione. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron catapultadas por las palabras del profesor de pociones.

-¿Y los oraculos? ¿Podria este libro ser el diario de un oraculo?- una llamita de esperanza se negaba a apagarse. El libro era el problema, por lo que el mismo libro debia ser la solucion.

-Tampoco hay evidencia de su existencia, joven Lovegood. Pero dejeme investigar un poco y en unas horas vuelva a ver si consigo novedades- le aseguro Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable. Luna suspiro, les hizo una reverencia a los dos retratos y salio de alli, rumbo al altillo.

Esperaria la ayuda de los directores pero mientras investigaria el libro, continuando su lectura para tratar de comprender que sucedia.

Abrio el libro en la pagina donde se habia quedado, y se sumergio de lleno en la historia.

_La joven yacia inconsciente en el suelo. Lord Malefoi se habia acuclillado a su lado, la señora habia quedado paralizada cuando vio que la joven se desvanecia._

_-Buscad un doctor- urgio con su voz el Lord. La señora se levanto presurosa y salio como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al pueblo._

_El Lord acaricio el rostro de la joven, descubriendo las pecas que adornaban su nariz, su cabello enmarcando su rostro; sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios carnosos. Sintio un nudo en la garganta. Esa joven tenia algo, algo en su rostro, en su aura. Por un instante, cuando beso su mano; pudo sentir la energia cruzar sus cuerpos. _

_Hacia poco mas de unas semanas habia oido hablar en el pueblo; de que en una pequeña casita del bosque una mujer hosca vivia con una joven. Él estaba de paso, su mision era encontrar a una princesa que fue robada de su cuna aproximadamente hacia 18 años. Muchos otros antes que él habian desistido de la busqueda; pues la creian muerta. Pero él poseia un recurso; un recurso que ninguno de aquellos tenia. La magia._

Luna se atraganto con el aire. Lentamente varias piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Las palabras del ave; el Lord de apellido Malefoi. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Ya todo esta encaminado- dijo Theodore Nott de espaldas a él. Su vista estaba clavada en la ventana, en las gotas suicidas que se estrellaban contra el cristal.

El castaño solia ser un huraño antisocial, demasiado inteligente para siquiera molestarse con hablar si no era estrictamente necesario. Por lo mismo, era muy extraño cuando de sus labios escapaban palabras; pero siempre, y por alguna razon, sus palabras tenian mas peso que discurso.

Lo que pocos sabian, y con pocos me refiero a que solo Draco sabia; es que Theodore Nott tenia un secreto. Un secreto que le habia salvado la vida infinidad de veces. Theodore era un vidente. Maldecido con el don de anticipar mil alternativas del destino; calculando friamente como la serpiente que era, que paso era correcto dar. Sabiendo de antemano que solo una de las opciones que se le presentaban era la correcta. Por eso accedio a ser marcado, por eso se unio al Lord. Por eso sabia, que su mejor amigo; tenia un destino mas alla de la guerra. Un destino que estuvo escrito incluso antes de que la existencia del rubio fuera pensada o imaginada.

-¿Cuál es entonces el plan, Theo?- pregunto Draco desde el sillon; observando atento los movimientos de su amigo. Habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces desde que era amigo del castaño; y mas aun desde que se sabia conocedor de su don, que Theo le habia salvado la vida. Guiandolo para que tomara las decisiones necesarias, para lo que Theo consideraba su _Destino._

-Te iras en una mision. Debes encontrar un ave- dijo con simpleza, volteandose y regalandole al rubio una mirada relampagueante.-Encuentra al _Maiastra,_ Draco.-

...-...-..-...-...-

**Quiero hacer una aclaracion; en el capitulo anterior cometi un desliz. Ella salio cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte; por lo tanto en la parte donde se esta secando y el sol baña su piel. Tomense la libertad de pasarlo por alto porque en ese momento los rayos solares son casi nulos. Perdon, prometo editar el cap cuando tenga unos minutos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado dos dias. Hace dos dias que Hermione no despierta. Dos dias que nos arrancamos los pelos de la desesperacion, por no encontrar un contra-hechizo. Dos dias en los que Luna actua mas rara de lo normal. Dos dias que ningun director se muestra en sus retratos; los cuales dejaron vacios al salir la rubia de la habitacion.

Tenemos un aviso de que los Mortífagos iran a una mision en un pueblito de Rumania en cinco dias. Una mision que no sabemos de qué trata, o por qué iran alli; nuestro informante es parco con la información que nos brinda, pero jamás nos ha fallado pese a que no sabemos quién es. He convocado a un grupo de Aurores y miembros de la Orden y del E.D.

Luna, George, Dean, Tonks, Neville y 4 aurores me acompañaran. Ginny y Ron permaneceran en Grimmauld Place para velar por los refugiados y Hermione. Siento un nudo en la garganta. La impotencia, la desolacion, la incertidumbre. No sabemos como es que fue hechizada, ni cuanto tiempo tomara encontrar la solucion. Quiero mantener la fe. Quiero tener la esperanza de que todo este calvario terminara. Quiero poder creer que soy el Elegido que me llaman. Pero mis fuerzas merman, y la guerra aniquila toda esperanza.

Un traslador nos lleva a Rumania. Al pie de los Montes Carpatos. El eterno pais de los vampiros. Hay un pueblo muggle a unas millas; pero es muy peligroso que nos alojemos alli, por lo que armamos nuestro pequeño campamento dentro de una cueva en las montañas. La cueva era enorme, tallada por la erosion del aire, las depresiones de la tierra. Con pasillos y laberintos, de paredes oscuras; la tierra era casi negra. Un aroma a sal llenaba los intrincados laberintos de la misma; algunos ascendian por el interior de la montaña, desembocando en heladas camaras, donde las paredes eran totalmente de hielo. Otros descendian hasta las profundidades, donde el sonido del agua te llamaba, seduciendote a sumergirte en las termas naturales que se habian formado kilometros bajo tierra. Era sencillamente hermoso y natural. Sin alteracion humana alguna.

-¿Sabes Harry? La tierra de estas montañas posee minerales sanadores. Tomare un poco por si lo necesitamos- habia dicho Neville al observar maravillado las imponentes paredes de tierra natural. Yo simplemente asenti. Alejandome para ir con los Aurores a salvaguardar con hechizos la entrada de la cueva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-...-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Descubrir que aquel Lord era un mago; fue tan sorprendente como predecible. Mas no pude continuar leyendo, pues tuvimos que partir hacia Rumania para frustrar una mision de los mortífagos. Harry decidio que lo mejor era evitar el pueblo muggle y escondernos en las montañas. Luna comenzo a andar por los diferentes pasillos de tierra; la cueva era hermosa, habia talladas en las paredes distintos motivos causados quizás por las criaturas que la habitaban o por el paso de los años.

Avanzo y doblo en cada recodo maravillandose de la naturaleza en su grito primario. Era la maxima expresion de belleza natural. Aqui y alla veia distintas criaturas que la guiaban a seguir avanzando; de a saltitos meneando su largo cabello rubio, llego a una camara profundamente oculta en la montaña, donde el sonido del agua se hacia patente por una pequeña grieta que hacia de cascada terminando en un laguna que a simple vista no parecia muy profunda.

Se acerco al borde, y sacandose los zapatos sumergio los pies, sentandose en una piedra que sobresalia. El agua era calida; ni muy caliente ni muy fria. Saco de su morral el libro que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba; pero que por una fuerza invisible no podia dejar de leer.

_Cuando la señora llego acompañada de una vieja mujer con la ropa sucia y aspecto desagradable; encontro al Lord acariciando el rostro de la joven. En el aire se aspiraba un aroma a intimidad prohibido, potente y embriagante. Presento a la vieja como una curandera del pueblo. El Lord se paralizo cuando alzo la vista a la vieja mujer, un rastro de conocimiento e ira cruzo los ojos del señor. _

_-Usted- dijo simplemente irguiendose en toda su estatura; quitandole facilmente tres cabezas a la menuda anciana._

_-En efecto, Lord. -dijo ella con una mueca de desprecio- El tiempo corre, y el destino cumple sus amenzas. No pierda el tiempo. Busque al Maiastra. Cumpla su destino y ella cumplira el suyo.-La señora de la casa observaba todo sin entender el intercambio de palabras. Cerro sus ojos un momento; volviendo su memoria al pasado, cuando un hombre le entrego un bultito rosado envuelto en una manta de lana. "Ocultala del destino" dijo antes de desaparecer; dejandola con una pequeña bebe tantos años atras. Poco despues la noticia de la desaparicion de la heredera al trono llego a sus oidos. Asustada por las represalias que podria sufrir si la encontraban con la criatura; se interno en el bosque ocupando una vieja casa de maderas podridas. _

_Un sonido la insto a abrir los ojos. El Lord habia salido, azotando la puerta con fuerza; dejando en el suelo a la joven heredera y a la anciana._

_-Llevala a su habitacion; y manten las ventanas cerradas- le dijo simplemente siguiendo el camino del Lord._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Draco Malfoy estaba asqueado. Habia llegado un dia antes al lugar donde debia desempeñar su mision; y por idea de Nott debia quedarse en un minusculo y asqueroso pueblo muggle. Las personas de aquel pueblucho, no hablaban una pizca de Inglés y lo miraban desconfiadoz cuando se paseaba interrogando con ayuda de la magia y el dinero a los habitantes; en busca de informacion. Algunos lo miraban horrorizados, y huian de sus palabras como si fuera un pecado; otros sencillamente se giraban y seguian con sus tareas habituales.

El dueño de la posada donde se instalo; un hombre hosco y serio, ocultaba tras un tupido bigote la mueca de desagrado que le generaba el chico que andaba preguntando sobre su folklore.

Nott le habia advertido que su mision no seria sencilla; pero jamas le dijo que la gente se negara a hablar. _Mezclate con la gente. _ Le habia dicho. Y en efecto lo habia hecho. Habia cambiado su color de cabello y ojos, por un negro oscuro y verde respectivamente, vistiendo las ropas que habia visto todos usaban. Esa noche bajo al comedor de la posada a ver si compartiendo comida con ellos podia ganarse la confianza de algun desprevenido y encontrar alguna pista.

Habia muchas personas en el gran salon que hacia de comedor; se sento en una mesa a un costado oculta de la vista de curiosos por una columna. Una camarera se acerco a tomar su pedido; algo de carne y verduras y un vaso del mejor vino. No pensaba probar bocado de aquella comida, simplemente simularia comer para hacer mas creible su estancia.

El vino era dulce y fuerte. Quizas lo unico bueno en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de Merlin. Desaparecio la comida de su plato dejando poco rastro de la misma con un hechizo no verbal. Se quedo encimismado en sus pensamientos; tratando de encontrar la razon por la que estaba en aquel lugar. Nott habia sido parco respecto a la informacion; simplemente le dijo que debia encontrar un avechucho que era de vital importancia. Mas nunca le dijo para quien. Sabia que Nott no era un mortifago fiel; al igual que él debio tomar la marca por obligacion pero no por miedo.

Una sombra eclipso su plato justo cuando llevaba el vaso de vino a sus labios. Un hombre de una edad indefinida lo miraba fijamente parado a su derecha. Los ojos del hombre eran dos cuencas de carbon; oscuros, penetrantes. Tenia el cabello largo y negro, atado en su nuca y algunos mechones sueltos. Pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue una delgada linea blanquesina en su cuello. Una cicatriz.

El hombre emanaba una fuerza salvaje y puramente animal de sus ojos; su postura aunque relajada mostraba que estaba listo para entrar en combate a la minima provocacion.

-Oh señor Jacques- dijo la camarera acercandose sonriente- Permitame que los presente, él es el nuevo huesped; Draco Malfoy- dijo señalando al ex-rubio- Señor Malfoy, él es el señor Jacques Dubrinsky el protector del pueblo- finalizo amablemente; ignorando la tension que se tejia en el ambiente.

Dubrinsky descorrio una silla y se sento gracilmente sin perder la ferocidad de su mirada.

-Digame señor; Malfoy- comenzo con voz ronca y un Ingles casi natural.-¿Qué lo trae a este pueblo a los pies de la montaña?- el ex-rubio estaba concentrado en la mirada del moreno; tratando de comprender porqué sentia la imperiosa necesidad de decirle la verdad.-Ni se moleste en responder; de todos modos olvidara esta charla en poco tiempo-dijo sonriendo y mostrando el destello de una blanca dentadura perfecta y unos colmillos que se alargaron. Malfoy parpadeo, inseguro de lo que habia visto; cuando volvio a parpadear la dentadura del hombre era perfecta, sin ningun astibo de colmillos.

De repente sintio una punzada en su cabeza; y tratando de usar su magia para evitar la intrusion mentan, fallo estrepitosamente. El hombre robaba sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, su pasado, como una esponja absorviendo agua. Lo vio abrir los ojos sorprendido; para soltar su agarre mental como si quemara; y volviendo su rostro una mascara imperturbable; dijo friamente.

-El _Maiastra_ ¿No? Un mago. ¿Quien lo iba a decir?.No es bienvenido señor Malfoy. -las palabras empapaban al rubio sintiendo la necesidad de preguntar que sabia y quien era realmente aquel hombre.- Un carpato.- dijo simplemente regalandole nuevamente el destello de unos colmillos.

Malfoy volvio a su habitacion con la sensacion de que algo le faltaba. Habia estado bebiendo el vino que le trajo la camarera; y luego la necesidad de volver a su habitacion y dormir para partir a primera hora con un recado para Nott. Esa noche soño que los vampiros lo atacaban. Esa noche se vio morir infinidad de veces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Buenas aqui el cap 4 de esta historia. juju. Hay un pequeño cameo que poco a poco va a pasar a ser una especie de crossover en la historia. Veran; Jacques Dubrinsky es un Carpato de la saga Oscura de Christine Feehan; si quieren busquenla e investiguen que es una autora genial y la saga es eternaaa son muchos libros con una historia en cada uno que atrapa y te lleva de las lagrimas a la risa y de jadeos a ganas de matarlos; todos los libros conforman una historia de fondo. La supervivencia de una raza que vive protegiendose y protegiendo a los humanos de la amenaza de los vampiros (Que son Carpatos que han cedido a la oscuridad)**

**En fin, aclarado esto. Les agradezco los follows/favourites y sus reviews y cualquier duda la respondo por mp.**

**Gracias y hasta la semana que viene**


	5. Chapter 5

_Vacio. Oscuridad. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado. No puedo moverme, ni abrir mis ojos. Siento que giro en espiral, incapaz de sostenerme de ningun lado; siento el vertigo de la caida, pero no estoy segura de si realmente me estoy moviendo. Simplemente tengo la sensacion de caida libre. No puedo oir los jadeos que seguro escapan de mis labios, pero que los siento nacer de mi garganta. Quiero gritar; quiero escapar. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Auxilio. Socorro. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

Aquel dia amanecio nublado; el astro brillante estaba opacado y oculto tras unos nubarrones de tormenta. Draco se removia inquieto entre las sabanas; preso una vez mas de una pesadilla instalada por un ente ajeno a su subconsciente. Su respiracion agitada y los balbuceos freneticos que salian de su boca quebraban el quedo silencio de la habitacion. Al pie de su cama, un cuervo negro observaba la escena con una mueca de arrogancia en su pico. Quizas se estuviera extralimitando, pero no sentia culpa; aquel chicuelo habia llegado a su hogar causando una perturbacion en la tierra madre. Sabia que habia mas como ellos; siempre se supo, pero muchos yacian muertos ya presos de la avaricia y la codicia de controlar un poder mas alla de lo imaginable. Mas aquel chico, por lo que indago en su mente; era una especie de soldado. Un mero peon de una guerra entre humanos con capacidades magicas, algunos nacidos con ellas y otras generadas de forma espontanea en familias sin linaje magico.

Un nudo en su garganta impidio que el graznido de odio que pugnaba por salir, saliera. Apenas habia borrado su recuerdo de la mente del joven habia ido en busca de Mikhail para informarle; dandole el acceso a los recuerdos robados del joven. El Principe, habia llamado a una asamblea con todos los Carpatos que se encontraran en el territorio, para hacer un escaneo mental de todos los habitantes y encontrar asi si aquel "mago" tenia ocultos aliados en sus tierras.

Abriendo sus majestuosas alas negras, el cuervo se elevo de su sitio y abandono la habitacion; rumbo a su hogar, al tiempo que el joven era liberado de la tortura mental de las pesadillas.

Sobresaltado, Malfoy se sento de sopeton en la cama, con las sabanas arremolinandose en su cintura. Trato de controlar los latidos de su corazón; su respiración agitada, y la nebulosa que sentia en la mente. Sentia que mas alla de las pesadillas, algo escapaba de su mente; como cuando se recibe un _Obliviate_.

Ofuscado se desentendio de las sabanas y fue hasta la masilla que hacia las veces de escritorio, agarro un pergamino y una pluma y comenzo a escribir.

_Theo; ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho respecto a este maldito lugar? Haz el favor de venir en cuanto encuentres una excusa plausible para tu escape._

_D.M_

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron mientras enrollaba el pergamino. Lo puso en su bolsillo, y sin preguntar abrio la puerta. Alli del otro lado, parado con una expresion de satisfaccion estaba Nott.

Malfoy suspiro, y lo invito a pasar.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar, Theo. Pero me alegra verte.-Y cerrando la puerta se quedaron los dos solos en la habitacion; ajenos al cuervo que los observaba desde la barandilla del balcon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche anterior, luego de revitalizar las plantas de sus pies en aquellas termas subterraneas y de sumergirse nuevamente en aquel libro; Luna regreso junto al resto de sus compañeros donde habian armado el campamento.

Durmio placidamente en la carpa modificada magicamente; cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron perezosamente por la entrada de la cueva, la vida en el campamento comenzo a fluir. Se dividieron las tareas, para preparar el desayuno; Luna se ofrecio a buscar algo de agua fresca en un arroyo cercano, ya que sospechaba que el agua de las termas seria demasiado salado para poder usarlo.

Salio dando saltitos internandose en la espesura del bosque; si bien el dia estaba nublado la belleza de aquel lugar era arrebatadora. Los bosques de verdes follajes; las flores silvestres, las montañas circundando aquel paraiso natural. El olor de la tierra y las flores se mezclaba; danzando en las narices de quienes pudieran apreciarlo.

Cuando escucho el arrullo del riachuelo; una sonrisa curvo sus finos labios. Mas no pudo dar mas de dos pasos cuando la figura de un animal emergio de unos arbustos. Era un lobo; su pelaje oscuro mutaba del negro al gris oscuro, pero sus ojos, grises como el acero, tenian un deje de frialdad y astucia. Se congelo en su sitio, tratantando de mantener en un compas ritmico sus latidos para no denotar su miedo. El lobo la observaba, olfateando el aire a su alrededor, caminando con pasos arrogantes, acercando su presencia a la asustada joven.

-Hola, Lobo; mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. Lamento si lo molesto; pero necesito ir hacia el riachuelo por un poco de agua para mi campamento. ¿Podria dejarme seguir mi camino y quizas mas tarde comerme?- Quizas no entendiera el ingles, quizas era aquel lobo del cuento muggle que Hermione le mostro ¿Como era que se llamaba? Ah si; "La caperucita Roja". Por un instante, los ojos del lobo refulgieron con conocimiento; como si hubiera entendido alguna palabra del vomito verbal de la rubia.

_Agradezco el detalle; joven Lovegood, pero no me apetece la carne humana._ Las palabras inundaron su mente, bloqueandole cualquier tipo de reaccion mas que formar con sus labios una pequeña "o" de asombro. Entonces como una revelacion; las palabras escaparon a tropel de su boca.

-¿Es usted un Animago, entonces?- pero nuevamente sus labios formaron una "o" de asombro al ver como el lobo muto sin ningun tipo de problema en un alto hombre. Un hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro atado en la nuca; hombros anchos vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalon oscuro. Habia visto antes animagos transformandose; la misma McGonagall lo habia hecho en clase infinidad de veces mas nunca habia visto una transformacion tan... tan natural. El hombre dio un paso hacia ella; y ella retrocedio dos. De pronto sintio una invasion en su mente; aquel hombre estaba metiendose en su mente, manoseando sus recuerdos, rememorando aquello que tan celosamente trataba de ocultar al fondo de su mente. El pavor y la verguenza la embargaron. _No temas._ Susurro en su mente, influyendole una calma que estaba segura no sentia. Y tan pronto como llego, la presencia se esfumo de su mente.

-Espero sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento; mi nombre es Gregori Daratrazanoff- dijo a modo de saludo. Luna asintio aun, no muy convencida.-Posees una mente limpia, carente de maldad; un rasgo envidiable para la mayoria de los humanos. Y es una maga.- constato con voz grave. Luna se limito a parpadear- He visto en tu mente que posees un libro. ¿Podrias hacerme el favor de prestarmelo?- Aquello la saco de su ensimismamiento ¿el libro? ¿Para que querria aquel libro? Pero Gregori respondio sus preguntas no pronunciadas- Porque ese libro es parte del Folklore de estas tierras; y por tanto su presencia en el mundo puede hacer las veces de puerta para personas curiosas y llenas de maldad que deseen profanar este lugar sagrado.-

-¿Que eres?- pregunto ella en un susurro. Habia algo de razon en sus palabras; habia visto que Hermione caia presa de un profundo sueño por tocar el libro; y a ella la habia arrastrado a empaparse con la historia. Lo que no comprendia es como aquel viejo tomo podia ser nocivo.

-Soy un Carpato; una especie vieja como el tiempo, puedo correr con mis hermanos lobos; o volar con las aves. Puedo ser niebla y polvo. Puedo controlar a las tormentas, y nubes- dijo a modo de explicacion. Mientras un millar de imagenes y sensaciones invadia la mente de la joven. La alegria de corretear con los animales siendo uno, la sensacion de vertigo al desmaterializarse.

-Oh- dijo ella simplemente- Pues no puedo darte el libro; lo necesito para salvar a mi amiga, la cual como podras ver esta presa de un hechizo de sueño bastante antiguo.- le explico ella liberando todo el aire que habia contenido en sus pulmones al toparse con el lobo.

-Entonces dejame advertirte; que no estas sola en tu busqueda. Hay otros buscando lo que tu buscas.- dijo seriamente Gregori. -Mas te ayudare, si prometes solemnemente que nada de lo que sabes hasta ahora y lo que sabras, sera revelado a otro ser humano. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto. Luna asintio efusivamente; el hombre se acerco y coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, las manos del hombre eran grandes y abarcaban casi todo su fino rostro. Un calor fluyo de sus manos, penetro en su mente y en su alma, sanando y regalandole conocimientos de un tiempo remoto y antiguo como la misma tierra. Los parpados de Luna comenzaron a pesar, y sin poder mantener su mirada clavada en los ojos del hombre; la oscuridad la absorvio en un espiral de imagenes y paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Bueno seguimos avanzando a paso de hombre pero avanzando a fin. ¿Que les parecio? ¿Mas dudas?

Otro cameo a la saga Oscura de Feehan; esta vez Gregori Daratrazanoff, el sanador. El taciturno; aunque quedo muy OoC porque Gregori JAMAS seria asi de amable con una humana, no porque sea irrespetuoso, si no porque es el mas fiel a la estirpe. Pero bueno, lo necesitaba y como estuve releyendo nuevamente la saga queria hacerlo participar.

¿Que creen que le mostrara a Luna? ¿Sera de ayuda?

El primer parrafo para aclarar ahora; es Hermione, quizas en algunos capitulos aparezca de ese modo, sus sensaciones mientras "duerme".

Gracias y nos leemos pronto

Maiastra.-


	6. Chapter 6

No le sorprendia para nada que Theo se hubiera aparecido en su puerta en el instante en que termino la carta; debio suponer que su amigo "sabria" que lo necesitaba. Mas luego de la charla llena de preguntas, no consiguio ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Al contrario; por alguna razon Theo estaba mas nervioso que él pues si bien aun podia ver distintas alternativas del futuro, habia algunas lagunas en sus visiones, y sospechaba que tenian que ver con los extraños sueños y vacios mentales que su amigo tenia desde la noche anterior.

Acordaron bajar al comedor de la posada para investigar y luego salir a los lindes del bosque y las montañas donde Nott suponia encontrarian algo; ya que la gente no estaba muy cooperativa con o sin sobornos. Y siendo claros, Nott sabia que se les acababa el tiempo, aunque esto no se lo dijo a Draco; lo urgia a conseguir mas informacion lo mas rapido posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miles de imagenes penetraban su mente, girando en espiral flashes de vidas pasadas; sensaciones y secuencias de momentos donde distintos hombres y mujeres presos de la codicia y la avaricia iban a las tierras rumanas en busca de aquel mitico pajaro.

_**Un ave se eleva majestuosa por los aires batiendo sus doradas alas, con orgullo y altivez; una flecha atraviesa una de sus alas, las plumas de oro brunido se tiñen de rojo, en caida cae sin cuidado y graznando de dolor.**_

_**En un claro, acorralada por hombres y mujeres con lanzas, flechas y antorchas; gritando que desapareciera; que volara lejos y jamas volviera. Otra flecha se dispara, una pata ha sido rasgada. Un flash de luz, el miedo se siente en el aire, miedo y odio; con arrogancia herida la Maiastra eleva el pico. Mi sangre es lava, mis palabras mágia. De cenizas vienen, cenizas seran. Un hombre da un paso adelante de la multitud, se arrodilla frente al ave, y deja su antorcha en el suelo. Saca de su pantalon una daga, y corta su cuello de lado a lado, cayendo con un ruido seco a un lado del fuego. No pasa mucho hasta que mas personas comienzan a mutilarse, las sangres se entremezclan, el crepitar del fuego es lo unico que se oye; la sangre del Maiastra, roja y viva serpentea por entre los cuerpos, combustionando el fuego, quemando todo a su paso. **_

_**El ave no mintio; su sangre era lava, y ellos Ceniza.**_

Las imagenes cambian; el vistazo de otro tiempo, mas antiguo aun que el recuerdo pasado.

_**Una campesina extraviada, oculta en una cueva una noche; presa del miedo de convertirse en comida de los animales salvajes. Se arrebuja en sus ropas gastadas, se interna en el laberinto de cuevas.**_Otra secuencia de imagenes interrumpe la mente de Luna. _**La misma joven sale de la cueva, y camina mecanicamente hasta el pueblo; desde los aires se puede oler el aroma de la carne y la paja quemada, los techos arden; el fuego se ha propagado por el pueblo. La joven yace calcinada en medio de una camino, muy lejos del pueblo incendiado; aferrando una pluma de oro en su ya negra mano.**_

La voz de Gregori irrumpe en su mente.

_Como veras, la Maiastra es un ave peligrosa; llena las almas de avaricia, de rencor y de venganza; corre lava por sus venas, y sus palabras son dulces venenos. Pero no siempre fue asi._

_** Mas atras en el tiempo, el Maiastra vivia con los humanos, siendo venerado por el pueblo rumano; sinonimo de prosperidad y buena fortuna, los rezos y canticos alabando al ave se oian por cada rincon. El Maiastra tenia su nido en la plaza principal. Su familia era venerada, cuidada; pues su destino era guiar a las personas de alma pura a sus destinos. Pero un año, las lluvias e inundaciones echaron a perder las cosechas; y las personas, creyendo culpable de sus males al ave; quemaron su nido, y a todos sus polluelos. Desatando asi; años y años de atrocidades vengativas del Maiastra. **_

La leyenda completa, los secretos y la realidad que se ocultan tras la busqueda del Maiastra.

Cuando Gregori solto el rostro de Luna, ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El peso de la culpa la atenazaba. Todo habia sido culpa de ella, desde el comienzo. Si no hubiera tomado aquel libro, Hermione no estaria presa de ese hechizo; y ahora su vida no dependeria de un ave capaz de trastornar el alma de las personas.

_No es tu culpa. Es el destino. Nada se puede hacer contra el destino. _Susurro él en su mente, pues sabia que no bastaria con oir las palabras para que ella se quebrace aun mas.

-Pero entonces, suponiendo que logro dar con el Maiastra. ¿Como puedo estar segura de que no quemara mi alma?- pregunto Luna liberando el torrente de lagrimas que sus pestañas contenian.

-Joven, Lovegood; posees un alma pura. He visto la guerra que vives en tu mundo, he visto los horrores que has visto y vivido; tu alma esta limpia, es pura e inocente. - dijo Gregori consiliadoramente.

-Le agradezco señor por sus palabras y su ayuda. - dijo ella haciendo una venia de despedida.

-No estare lejos. Hay otros como yo que cuidaran de ti, pero he de advertirte; hay otros no tan puros que buscan tambien al Maiastra. Volvere por ti al anochecer. Te llevare al lugar donde habita. ¿Estas dispuesta a enfrentar tu destino por el destino de tu amiga?- pregunto él.

Luna bajo la mirada, secando las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano; aquel hombre poseia una candencia en su voz, que de algun modo la tranquilizaba; tenia miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero aquel Carpato entregaba sociego a sus miedos, como un balsamo, como un consuelo. La resolucion brillo en sus ojos cuando levanto la mirada.

-Absolutamente.- dijo simplemente, y se alejo rumbo al riachuelo a cumplir con su labor.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Vacio, silencio absoluto. Oscuridad. No veo mis extremidades, no veo nada; pero siento fuego recorrer mis venas, siento mi piel en carne viva; hay un miedo instalado en mi corazón, hay gritos y llantos tronando en mis oidos. Gritos que no son mios, fuego que no me quema a mi. Entro y salgo de una especie de inconciencia; pierdo el sentido del tiempo, me dejo inundar por todo el dolor ajeno; absorvo el calor, sintiendo un odio nacer desde mi vientre. Un odio que no me pertenece, y el sabor de la sangre palpita en mi lengua. Un grito de guerra quiebra mi garganta; atravesando cada capa de musculo y piel hasta hacerse camino al exterior. _

Abro los ojos. Elevo mis manos, sanas, sin quemaduras ni ampoyas. Pero el calor esta ahi. Puedo sentirlo. Los gritos quedan acallados un momento cuando una puerta se abre. Puedo oir a alguien hablar.

-Desperto- y un nuevo grito pugna por salir de mis labios. Venganza, fuego y sangre; me siento poseida por un odio y un resentimiento que me nubla la vista.

.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aloha!¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Ufff que capi eh! Les cuento que el drama real esta por empezar jajaj. Desperto Hermione, pero ¿Porque? Luna aun no ha dado con el Maiastra pero Gregori le "mostro" la historia y algunas de las cosas que ha hecho este avechucho. **

**Sigo cameando a la Saga Oscura y voy a ser demandada probablemente, asi que desde ya aviso que cualquier Carpato que aparezca es propiedad de Christine Feehan; no mio. (Si les interesa la saga se llama Saga Oscura y el primer libro es El principe Oscuro en ese ya aparecen Mikhail, Jacques y Gregori que son los 3 mas importantes)**

**Volvamos a la historia; resumiendo para lxs que no sepan o tengan dudas; el Maiastra, es parte del Folklore rumano (Estudie el idioma hace unos años, y estoy fascinada con la cultura en general fuera del tema vampiros eh!); no se sabe a ciencia cierta si existio o no, pero en los cuento infantiles rumanos se decia que el Maiastra era el que ayudaba al principe o caballero a cumplir sus misiones o destinos para encontrar/salvar a la princesa o lo que sea. Aca le di un giro a lo que sabia; porque tengo que alimentar el drama, y no le iba a poner a Luna una tarea tan simple como ayudar a que Draco encontrase al Maiastra y salvara a Hermione para despues decirle "Herms" o "Mione" y vivieran felices por siempre. NONO. Aca DUDO mucho que haya un felices por siempre; tenemos una manzana podrida y ese es Nott, que les aseguro desde ya no tiene ninguna buena intencion ni para que Draco salve a Hermione, cumpla su destino o siquiera para darle a Voldemort un As en la guerra magica. NO NO. Theodore tiene su propia mision, y no es para nada buena; pero mas adelante iran sabiendo y entendiendo toooodo este asunto.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente les comento que las dudas puntuales las respondo por mp para que no haya spoilers ni nada. **

**gracias por leer**

**Maiastra.-**


	7. Chapter 7

Dicen que los niños son seres puros e inocentes; que la maldad no cabe en sus corazones tiernos e impolutos, dicen que los niños son inocentes de los pecados de sus padres. Pero eso es mentira. La maldad habita en cualquier ser que le dé espacio; inconsciente o conscientemente la maldad esta ahi. Apagada, silenciosa; como un cancer a la espera de un infeccion para propagarse.

Y es que Theodore Nott es la suma de los pecados de su padre; maldecido con el don de su madre, destinado a ser un peon en una guerra donde no puede opinar. Porque Theodore Nott es fruto de la violacion de su madre, es fruto de una noche infernal; fue gestado en un vientre magullado, golpeado y violentado por un padre soberbio y avaro de poder y reconocimiento; envidioso de los que los otros poseian a su alrededor, enfermo de codicia y odio. A tan solo minutos de su vida; huerfano de madre quedo, condenado a vivir bajo el yugo de un hombre que era mas bestia que hombre.

Nunca oyo palabras dulces, ni sintio un afectuoso abrazo; jamás oyo a su padre decirle lo orgulloso que estaba del joven en el que se habia convertido. Nada; solo recibia golpes, latigazos, torturas e insultos. Retrayendose en su mente, sumergiendo su magullada alma en cultivar su mente. Pero fue una tarde, mientras recostado en su camastro se recuperaba de una golpiza; en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imagenes, al principio borrosas e inentendibles. Secuencias que se fueron repitiendo en sus momentos de dolor fisico, y que dia tras dia fueron cobrando sentido. Podia ver, lo que pasaria, dependiendo de las decisiones, elecciones o situaciones que se presentaran; mil alternativas a distintos momentos futuros.

Jamás le dijo a su padre de sus visiones, al contrario; simplemente las absorvia y se preparaba para los tormentos venideros. Poco a poco las golpizas fueron mermando, sabia de antemano cuando iba a ser torturado, por lo que se preparaba mentalmente para aguantarlos, acumulando aquel dolor fisico y odio a su padre en el fondo de su mente; para luego aprender mas sobre sus visiones, tomando notas en distintos diarios. Comprendio que bastaba una frase bien formulada para que las visiones cambiaran radicalmente.

Una tarde, en medio de una paliza; el suelo estaba mojado con la sangre que mermaba de sus heridas, su padre estaba furioso; el niño Malfoy habia recibido ya su carta de Hogwarts mientras que Theo aun no. Aquel hombre no podia concebir que los Malfoys tuviesen todo servido, facil y perfecto; los odiaba y envidiaba a partes iguales. Y cobraba su odio hiriendo a su hijo. Por eso, cuando Theo se incorporo del suelo, aun sangrante y lo miro a los ojos, penetrando en su interior, hasta lo mas hondo de su podrida alma; logro comprender que habia cometido un error abismal. Pues retrocedio dos pasos, y sin poder evitarlo patino con la suela de su zapato en la sangre roja y espesa; lo unico que logro ver mientras caia en camara lenta, fue la sonrisa llena de odio de su hijo; luego su cabeza dio de lleno contra un banquillo, desnucandose y muriendo al instante. Una muerte llena de justicia poetica; pues fue la sangre de su hijo la culpable de su muerte.

Solo en el mundo; Theo se encerro en si mismo, fanatico de sus visiones; sabia que hacer o que decir para que las puertas de la vida se abrieran a su paso. Cuando entro en Hogwarts; conocio a Draco Malfoy, mas no tuvo tiempo de decidir si lo odiaba por la miserable infancia que vivio a causa de la envidia de su padre; pues una vision irrumpio en su mente. Un draco mayor, en medio de un campo lleno de fuego; abrazado a una joven de cabello castaño que yacia inconsciente; gritandole a un ave hermosa, de dorados plumajes y altiva postura. Decidio, lleno de curiosidad por aquella vision; tratar de ser "amigo" del rubio, y lo consiguio de hecho. Pues mientras su amistad crecia, sus visiones del futuro de su amigo aumentaban; la castaña, el ave y el fuego eran constantes en sus visiones. Pudo aprender que el ave era una fuente de poder enorme, investigo sobre ella, y fue cuando fueron convocados por el Lord Oscuro que comprendio, que podria tener la gloria y estatus que se merecia; ser respetado y admirado. Por eso usando sus visiones, dio algunas instrucciones y pistas al Lord, no para que ganase la guerra; no, la guerra le importaba poco y nada, se valia de sus visiones para sobrevivir; si no para poder hallar aquel pajaro que le daria el poder y reconocimiento que realmente queria. Manipulo al Lord Oscuro para mantener a Malfoy cerca, pues era la clave para dar con el ave; y consiguio enterarse de las misiones que la Orden del Fenix realizaba, porque gracias a sus visiones, pudo reconocer a Granger, el cerebro del trio de oro en el futuro de Malfoy.

Luego de enviar a Malfoy a Rumania; donde sabia que se encontraba el Maiastra, habia comenzado a usar sus visiones para entorpecer la victoria del Lord; dandole instrucciones para que fallara y darle una oportunidad a Potter para terminar esta guerra que no lo beneficiaba para nada. Pues aunque fuera un sangrepura, etilista, y rico; la exterminacion y la pureza de sangre le importaba tan poco como las victimas. Y si iba a hacerse del poder de aquel pajarraco; siendo la serpiente astuta que era sabia que si Voldemort seguia con su estupido capricho de guerra, seria su final. Puesto que aunque podia mantenerse vivo con gracias a sus visiones, no le convenia tener a Voldemort en su contra.

Pero sus planes fueron truncados cuando la primer noche que el rubio estaba alli, una laguna se instalo en su mente; asustado, pues jamás le habia sucedido, viajo rumbo al montañoso pueblo, porque sabia que si esa laguna se agrandaba significaba que Malfoy habia muerto y si el rubio moria, jamás encontraria al pajarraco. Cuando estaba subiendo la escalera de aquella posada, pudo ver en su mente a Draco escribiendole una carta. Sonrio con arrogancia, sintiendose contento de saber que aun tenia la oportunidad de dar con el ave.

Las investigaciones en el pueblo no solo no daban ninguna pista o informacion, si no que tranquilamente podria asumir que alguien _Oblivio_ a todos los habitantes. Asi que decidieron internarse en el bosque, cerca de las montañas linderas; en busca de algun campesino olvidado en el bosque. Malfoy se agoto rapidamente, y alegando que queria dormir un poco sin tener pesadillas, volvio a la posada cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los Montes Carpatos; Theo continuo con su busqueda, internandose cada vez mas. El sonido del agua al correr lo alerto de que quizas estuviera acercandose a un rio o arroyo. Dio dos pasos, cuando un sonido capto su atencion; unos metros adelante, alguien avanzaba siguiendo el sonido del agua. Vestia una tunica oscura, con la capucha puesta, pero unos cabellos rubios, casi blancos brillaban con intensidad cuando los vagos rayos solares jugaban con ellos; escapaban de la capucha. La perdio de vista, y sacudiendo su cabeza, dio la vuelta en un arbol, escuchando que el vaiven del agua se hacia mas fuerte. Pudo ver un arroyo a unos diez metros. Iba a continuar avanzando, pero una suave voz pronuncio un hechizo petrificador, y sintio como su cuerpo caia lentamente hacia adelante sin poder amortiguar el duro golpe contra la tierra.

-Lo siento Theodore Nott- dijo la misma suave voz, mientras su cuerpo era volteado; incapaz de parpadear, Theo veia sobre él a la persona con la tunica; solo que habia retirado la capucha de su cabeza, liberando una cascada de cabello rubio casi blanco. Era una chica joven, maga, con unos ojos azules hermosos y grandes. Evidentemente lo conocia, pues pocos sabian su nombre, y jamás fue mas que una sombra de Malfoy en Hogwarts; pero para él era una desconocida. La vio sonreir, y estaba seguro de que aunque no estuviera petrificado, no habria podido quitar la mirada de aquellos delgados labios que se curvaban.

Una vision cruzo su mente; la misma joven, adentrandose en unas montañas, entonando una cancion desconocida, la cueva donde entro a cada paso se estrechaba, la oscuridad reinaba pero ella no temia. Habia determinacion en su andar, como si estuviera alli para cumplir una mision. En ese momento comprendio, que aquella bella chica; estaba buscando lo mismo que él. Pero no por la misma razon.

El aullido de un lobo quebro el silencio; la joven se acucillo a su lado.

-Cuando amanezca podras moverte, hasta entonces quedaras petrificado. Vuelve por donde viniste; vuelve con tu Lord.- Se incorporo, y dandose media vuelta empezo a alejarse por donde provenian los aullidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CHAN!**

**Hola! :) hoy tuvimos la entera participacion de Nott; estupido y sensoal Theo, ¿Mas o menos van teniendo idea de lo que sucede? ¿Él porque Theo busca tambien al Maiastra? Saben, no habia pensado poner mucho romance en este fic; iba a ser enteramente un drama de esos que no sabes que sucedera; pero TheoxLuna me puede y los dos son fundamentales en esta historia; quizas haya uno que otro encontronazo entre estos dos, y quizas surga algo de Romance. QUIZAS.**

**No, antes de que siquiera lo piensen; Hermione aun no va a aparecer, sabemos que esta despierta, "poseida" quizas, pero faltan un par de capis (o capaz menos, depende como surga lo que tengo en mente) para que aparezca.**

**Les adelanto que en el proximo Capi; Luna comenzara la busqueda real del Maiastra, ayudado por los Carpatos; lo cual no va a ser facil. **

**gracias por leer y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Maiastra.-**


	8. Chapter 8

Luna caminaba por el bosque; el sol ya habia sido relevado por una redonda y llena luna. Habia escuchado el llamado de Gregori, luego de petrificar a Theodore Nott. Pero su cabeza se llenaba de dudas y preguntas. ¿Qué hacia aquel mortífago en Rumania? ¿Estaria con Malfoy? ¿Sabrian acerca del Maiastra? ¿Malfoy sabria del destino que le espera y comparte con Hermione? No encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas, y recordo que Gregori le habia dicho que otros buscaban lo que ella. Al principio, al reconocer a Malfoy en la historia, supuso que no se prestaria a la causa; considerando su historial con Hermione o su bando o todo él; pero ahora sospechaba que el rubio no tenia idea donde estaba metido pero su amigo quizas si.

Recordaba a Nott en el colegio, un joven callado, retraido; inteligente y astuto como todas las serpientes de su casa, pero huraño y antisocial, era la sombra de Malfoy. Lo recordo tambien cuando lo vio en el cuartel de los mortífagos, la tarde que fue capturada; habia pasado por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, mientras en el frio suelo de ceramica la sangre manaba de sus heridas, donde hecha una maraña de ropa destrozada, miembros magullados y sangre cubriendo cada centimetro de piel. Habia presenciado el violento acto al que fue sometida, pero no participo, ni hizo amago de frenar aquella brutalidad.

No albergaba rencor; era asombroso como funcionaba su mente, podia sentir pena, empatia y dolor por aquellos que la profanaron, por aquellos que lo presenciaron y no actuaron; pero no podia odiarlos. No tenia la funcion de odiar en su sistema. Lo sentia una perdida de tiempo, y tan solo se escudaba en regodearse de su propio dolor, no por lo que perdio, si no por el modo en que le fue arrebatado. No era momento de pensar en eso ahora; ahora tenia una mision.

Llego a un claro, donde la luna iluminaba el pasto, la silueta de las montañas creaba una valla separando el claro del horizonte; el aroma de la noche, salvaje y picante danzaba en su nariz llevada por el viento travieso que jugaba con sus cabellos. Gregori con la forma de un gran lobo la esperaba sentada en medio del claro.

_¿Estas lista? _Luna asintio, y recibio una oleada de paz y tranquilidad enviada por Gregori a su mente. _Bien, sube a mi lomo; es un camino largo. _En ese momento Luna cayo en la cuenta de que no habia dicho a nadie de su excursion, simplemente salio de la cueva dejando el campamento atras. Quizas deberia volver y avisarles para que no se preocuparan por ella. _No te preocupes por eso; uno de los nuestros se encargara de implantar la urgencia de regresar a Inglaterra sin notar tu ausencia. Podras regresar con ellos cuando finalicemos._ Luna volvio a asentir, parpadeando por haber pensado tan alto y que Gregori respondiera sus dudas tacitas. Se encaramo en el lomo de él; aferrando sus delgados brazos alrededor del grueso cuello cubierto por el suave pelaje del animal. Gregori comenzo a trotar, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco para que su carga no se cayera. El viento acariciaba el rostro de Luna, mientras ella sonriendo, se dejaba llevar.

Sentia los musculos del lobo tensarse y aflojarse bajo su cuerpo en cada movimiento; era una maravillosa forma de viajar, se alejaron del claro, bordeando la montaña e internandose en el bosque periferico. La luna ya no iluminaba su paso, y Luna rogaba porque la vista del lobo fuera perfecta pues temia terminar estrellada contra un arbol.

_Mis sentidos jamás permitirian semejante barbaridad, jovencita. _El tono de reproche con el que Gregori susurro aquello en su mente la hizo sonreir, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Comenzaba a sentir todo el miedo y el pavor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Temiendo que si fallaba todo se iria realmente a la mierda. Evoco en su mente la ultima pagina del libro que habia podido leer.

_La noche era cerrada, y el Lord se alejaba al galope de su caballo por el bosque. Su mente era un oceano de contrariedades. Por un lado el haber encontrado a la princesa robada, por otro la inminente busqueda del Maiastra, el conocimiento de aquella bruja que hacia las veces de curandera. Tenia la nocion de donde podia hallarse el ave, solto una de sus manos de las riendas de su castrado y palpo el bolsillo interior de su saco; alli reposaba su varita; quizas su unica oportunidad de conseguir que el ave lo ayudase._

_Cuando diviso las montañas, desmonto y ato su caballo a un arbol; a unos pasos de un riachuelo y con pasto suficiente para mantenerlo lleno y entretenido. Comenzo a caminar hacia las montañas con las alforjas del caballo colgadas de cada hombro, algunas provisiones; pues no sabia cuanto le tomaria encontrar al ave._

_Diviso a unos metros unas cuevas, la noche ya era cerrada, y no brillaba un solo astro en el cielo. Se sento en la entrada de la cueva y con su varita creo un fuego para caldear la cueva. Tomo un poco de agua, encendio una antorcha y luego de apagar la pequeña fogata, se interno en los laberintos de la cueva._

_No camino ni diez metros cuando a su izquierda el tunel se bifurcaba; siguio por el lado izquierdo, entrando en lo que parecia ser una camara de tierra, con paredes talladas, y minerales naturales iluminados por pequeñas antorchas. No lo asombraba, sabia que los Montes Carpato eran hogar de una raza superior, maldecidos con una oscuridad terrible; pero que lograban vivir en armonia con el resto de los seres circundantes. Las paredes que se alzaban y finalizaban en abobedados techos de la misma tierra madre, tenian talladas figuras, que a juego con los minerales de colores daba una sensacion de paz. _

_Pudo ver en aquellos grabados, un ave, con dos obsidianas negras de ojos, parada en lo alto de lo que parecia una plaza. A su alrededor el fuego consumia todo, llamas lamiendo todo a su paso. No lo sorprendio; habia oido infinad de historias sobre aquel pajaro, sus virtudes; su bondad, su compañerismo, su benevolencia con el pueblo humano. Pero tambien conocia la historia de como habia cambiado, como comenzo a ser despreciado por aquellos a los que beneficio; como habia sido sacrificada su familia, el odio, el fuego y la venganza se mezclaron en su ser. Y es que desde aquel dia, aquel hermoso ave, se convirtio en un infierno alado para cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Bajo uno de los grabados habia un mensaje escrito._

_"Si un alma pura posees, a 4 pruebas seras conducido. Mas si tu alma es negra y pobre, el infierno sera tu destino"_

Gregori detuvo su carrera en la entrada de una cueva. Con un elegante fluir de musculos, insto a Luna a descender de su lomo. La joven piso la tierna hierba bajo sus pies, maravillada por el paisaje que la rodeaba. Las montañas, nevadas en su cima, descendian oscuras y brillantes por la tierra fertil y llena de minerales; el aire sabia salado, puro y fresco, embriagador aroma a flores nocturnas y naturaleza salvaje. Lluvia y madera, humedad perfecta.

A su espalda Gregori muto de forma. Acercandose sigilosamente a su lado, y contemplando con igual reverencia aquel paisaje que ofrecia su hogar.

-No puedo acompañarte al interior, y haz de saber que hay pruebas que te esperan dentro. Podre sentir todo lo que sientes; si te encuentras en peligro solo llamame, y yo acudire para sacarte de ahi. ¿Estas lista?- pregunto suavemente con su voz llena de magia.

-Si. Gracias.- Luna se volteo y le sonrio de lado; se paro de puntillas y beso la mejilla tallada en granito del Carpato, el cual elevo una ceja y ella no pudo mas que reir.

-Al amanecer me ire a descanzar, pero escuchare tu llamado y enviare a alguien de confianza por ti. Que la luz guie tus pasos, y la sabiduria cuide tu espalda.

Dicho aquello se desmaterializo y la dejo sola. Luna tomo su varita del bolsillo, aferrandola fuertemente en su mano, entro en la cueva; conjuro un _Lumos _y se interno en los laberintos de aquel palacio subterraneo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueeeenas. juju, empezamos con la mision. Veremos como Luna a la par del Lord (pasado de malfoy) tambien se enfrenta a las pruebas para ver al Maiastra. Quizas se pregunten porque es que el ave se les presenta a algunas personas y no a Luna que la busca. Pues el ave, es muy astuta, y despues de todo lo que ha pasado, sospecha que aquellos que la buscan no tienen buenas intenciones; por eso pone a prueba a los que la buscan pues si realmente son buenas personas o almas puras podran sortear las pruebas... ¿Ustedes creen que el Lord lo lograra? ¿Luna lo lograra? ¿O se ira todo a la mierda?**

**muajajaja. les aviso que en el proximo capi, tenemos a Malfoy como principal, y a Hermione como secundaria en esta historia, veremos que pasa cuando Harry regresa a Grimmauld Place y que sucede con Malfoy cuando Nott no regresa.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Maiastra.-**


	9. Chapter 9

La urgencia de regresar a Grimmauld Place, impidio al Elegido y sus compañeros notar la ausencia de Luna. Poco despues de la partida de la rubia, una urgencia inucitada los urgio a juntar todo el campamento y partir.

Viajaron al estilo Muggle, para evitar ser rastreados; desde el aeropuerto de Londres se aparecieron a unas cuadras de la vieja mansion Black, en una fabrica abandonada. Transformaron sus razgos para no ser reconocidos, simple precausion; los tiempos no daban cabida a ir a sus anchas.

Cuando Harry entro a la mansion, el silencio que habitaba le helo la sangre; era de noche, pero no tan tarde. Con un mal presentimiento latiendo en el pecho, subio de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera, con Neville pisandole los talones. Corrieron por el pasillo del segundo piso, directo a la habitacion donde estaba Hermione. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, y la sangre huyo de sus rostros. Alli, tendido en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre estaba Ron. Neville se acerco a él para tomarle el pulso. Debil. Estaba muy debil. Harry no dio un solo paso dentro de la habitacion; pues en la pared al lado de la cama; escrito con sangre decia: _Sangre, fuego y cenizas. _

Era sin dudas la caligrafia de su amiga; pero de ella no habia rastro. Un quejido no muy lejano lo saco de su estupor. Giro su cabeza a la derecha, Ginny rodeada tambien de un charco de sangre, empapada en aquel liquido rojo; trataba de respirar. El Elegido corrio a su lado, al tiempo que Neville ingresaba con sus demas compañeros con los que habian partido no hacia muchos dias.

-Harry- dijo seriamente- Hermione no esta. Hay 3 bajas. ¿Harry?- Pero Harry no respondio. Pues sea lo que sea que habia pasado, Hermione habia sido la causante, y ahora Ginny, su Ginny luchaba por respirar con la garganta obstruida de sangre. Marcas de dedos, manchaban la blancura de su cuello, dedos delgados, dedos que conocia.

Un odio irracional nacio en su corazón. Poco importaba ya que Hermione fuera como su hermana, si era; como sospechaba que lo era, la culpable de aquello. Se las pagaria; no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuego recorriendo sus venas, el gusto metalizado de la sangre en su lengua; un odio salvaje inmanejable latiendo en su corazón. No hay pensamientos en su cabeza, solo un susurro. _Sangre, fuego y ceniza. Sangre, fuego y ceniza. SANGRE. FUEGO. CENIZA._

La sed de sangre carcome su alma. Es ella, es su cuerpo, es su corazón; pero no es realmente ella. Ella no hubiera herido a sus amigos, ni matado a nadie. Ella jamas se hubiera regodeado en la sangre ajena, ni bebido de ella con un ansia animal. Esta contaminada, consumida por el dolor, el miedo y el odio; trastornada.

Vistiendo simplemente un camison de delgada tela de un antiguo color crema, pues ahora esta embebido en sangre; deambula, deambula esperando que la luna se oculte para ir a por su proxima presa. Siente el deseo de saborear aquella sangre tan pura, tan rica y arrogante; siente la necesidad de desmembrar, pedazo a pedazo cada dedo que se atrevio a alzar contra ella. De morder y arrancar con sus dientes, aquellos que fueron motivo de burla tiempo atras; esos labios finos, aristocraticos y acidos que solo desprendian palabras de odio, prejuicios, envidia y celos. Sonrio de medio lado, brillando sus ojos color miel con un tinte rojizo. Relamio sus labios con anticipacion; aquella sangre ofrecia mucho. Disfrutaria cada gota con placer; lo torturaria, lo desangraria, sonriendole con arrogancia, disfrutando del show. Draco Lucius Malfoy tenia las horas contadas.

Se desaparecio de alli, rumbo a donde sabia lo encontraria. Rumania.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos golpes secos en la puerta lo despertaron; cuando regreso solo de su "paseo" con Theo, subio directamente a su habitacion y se desplomo en aquella cama, y durmio. Durmio como hacia meses no dormia, durmio placida y pacificamente. Habia soñado, soñado como hacia años no lo hacia. La guerra le habia robado la capacidad de dormir, de soñar. Las obligaciones y responsabilidades que tenia como mortifago por y para su familia, le quitaban las ganas de todo, y dormir caia en aquello. Por eso podia recordar exactamente lo que habia soñado, y a diferencia de las pesadillas de la noche pasada; esta vez estaba realmente aterrado.

_Corria por un prado, zigzagueando entre los arboles jovenes. El olor a azufre, humo y cenizas volaba y se mezclaba con el aroma salvaje de la naturaleza. Habia urgencia en su carrera, no entendiendo muy bien de qué huia o a donde se dirigia. El cielo tomo un tono plomizo, denso y asfixiante, nada de lluvia, nada de tormenta. El fuego crepitaba en el suelo cuando parpadeo; los arboles ardian como papel. Diviso un claro a lo lejos e insto a sus piernas a seguir avanzando, el cansancio y la respiracion entrecortada quedaron atras cuando llego al claro. Una mujer yacia tendida en el suelo, su vestido, un camison crema ensangrentado, no veia su rostro, pues su cabello salvaje y castaño lo cubria. Pero el dolor, el dolor que sintio al verla quebro su garganta en dos; cuando su grito, libre de ataduras, acallo al fuego._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. GRANGEEEEERRRRR!-_

Otros golpes mas fuertes lo arrancaron de su recuerdo. Sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando para ubicarse; se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Nott no habia regresado a su habitacion por la noche, asi que supuso habia tomado otra para tener mas privacidad; pero cuando abrio la puerta, alli no estaba Nott. No. Frente a sus ojos estaba la protagonista de su pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Puedes sentir el aroma de la sangre? _Susurro Jacques en la mente de Mikhail, mientras avanzaban camino a la posada en busca del forastero. Pues Gregori les habia informado sobre la travesia que le esperaba a aquella jovencita maga en su busqueda por el Maiastra.

_Demonos prisa. Se intensifica a cada paso._ Se desmaterializaron y como niebla recorrieron el tramo que los separaba de la posada. El cobre de la sangre se intensifico cuando llegaron al vestibulo. El suelo, antes de lustroso marmol blanco ahora estaba salpicado de latido se sentia en la planta baja y el comedor. Subieron la escalera aun como neblina para no delatar sus presencias. Sabian qué habia sido el culpable de aquello. El modus operandi era el mismo. Cuellos cortados de punta a punta, manos amputadas, ojos sin parpados. El maiastra tenia un nuevo cuerpo humano.

Pues aquel ave, cegado por el odio y la venganza hacia aquel pueblo desagradecido y homicida; habia tomado por costumbre poseer el cuerpo de aquellos debiles de alma, propicios a ser ensuciados con su propio odio; obligandolos a cometer los actos mas aberrantes y dejandolos libres de su posesion con el peso de la culpa.

El nuevo cuerpo del Maiastra estaba parado en el marco de una puerta, oian como del otro lado alguien le preguntaba que hacia alli. Era una joven, de cabello alborotado del color castaño; vestida con un camison ensangrentado, descalza. No lo dudaron y sin decir palabra; ambos carpatos ingresaron a la mente de la joven.

Un torbellino de sensaciones y deseos giraba en espiral con una fuerza atronadora. Su alma y su razon estaban ocultas en un cofre, temerosas del huracan de emociones que surcaban a la joven. Jacques le influyo paz; mientras Mikhail la obligaba a reducir aquella oscuridad latente en el cofre donde estaba su alma y mente; liberando asi a la chica de aquel control maldito.

La persona que estaba en la habitacion, seguia increpandola con preguntas. Ella parpadeo un momento; cuando los carpatos dejaron su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor volvio a ser negro. Mikhail la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo; mientras Jacques ingreso en la habitacion, metiendose en la mente del rubio que veia todo sin entender que demonios estaba sucediendo.

Cuando abrio la puerta y se encontro a Granger, en camison, ensangrentada y con una sonrisa ladeada, se le helo la sangre; comenzo a interrogarla sobre como habia llegado hasta alli, que queria y que mierda habia hecho. Pero ella no respondia, simplemente sonreia mas; con sus ojos brillando con locura. Y de la nada, su mirada habia quedado en blanco, y distintas muecas cruzaron su rostro; y luego salidos de ningun lado aparecieron dos hombres que uno la sostuvo cuando se desmayo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintio la invacion mental. Todos sus musculos se agarrotaron; tensionados por un miedo que reconocio como el de la noche de las pesadillas. Y luego no sintio nada.

Jacques rebuscaba en el fondo del alma de aquel joven; entre sus recuerdos, tanteando su alma en busca de oscuridad. Solo miedo habitaba alli; un miedo enorme a perder su familia, un miedo que lo llevo a cumplir ordenes genocidas. Pero no maldad. Mas el miedo puede convertirse en maldad, siempre y cuando se presione donde se debe. Mikhail habia depositado a la chica en la cama, y haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, ingreso en su alma. Su alma no era pura del todo. Habia pequeñas motas de dolor y odio que se habian ennegresido, pero su mente era fuerte; lo sabia por el conocimiento que se almacenaba alli, era una joven razonable, inteligente; pero debil de alma pues el Maiastra habia logrado hacerse con su control. Habian visto ambos la enemistad que ambos jovenes compartian; él por miedo a fallar y la obligacion de hacerla menos se habia ensañado con ella, y ella por el dolor que le causaban las palabras venenosas que él le dedicaba.

Cuando los carpatos finalizaron sus analisis, se miraron largamente.

-Él debe protegerla, Mikhail. Ella es la de la profecia. Ella es la princesa robada. - el silencio inundo la estancia.

El principe miro a su hermano un momento, y asintio.

-Entonces haz que la proteja. Borra de su alma todo rastro de maldad y yo hare lo mismo con ella. Se recordaran, pero no recordaran su enemistad.- decreto Mikhail, mirando el lento respirar de la joven.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CHAAAAAN ¿Y? Soy mala ¿No? Pobre Hermione, poseida por el Maiastra queria e hizo cosas muy malas. **

**bueno bueno. Vamos avanzando. Lento. Pero vamos. El proximop cap ya empiezan las pruebas de Luna y el Lord. a ver que tal les va!**

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Maiastra.-**


	10. Chapter 10

Con el _Lumos_ titileando en la punta de su varita; Luna comenzo a cantar suavemente repitiendo palabra por palabra aquel cantico que Gregori le obsequio mentalmente.

_prin fereastra; stralucire_

_adu_

_cind a noastra fericire_

_trecu_

Su voz entonaba el suave cantico; siendo acogido por la cueva, y devuelto en un murmullo ahogado. Camino unos pasos, sin dejar de entonar aquella melodiosa canción; hasta que a su izquierda el laberinto se bifurcaba. Cogio el camino de la izquierda, cantando aquella solemne cancion.

_umple-mi cerul si ochii de stele_

_ajuta-ma sa zbor_

_vreau sa sorb lumina din ele_

_sa uit sa cobor_

El camino termino en una amplia sala subterranea de techos abobedados y grabados en las paredes de tierra, distintos minerales y brillantes rocas creaban obras maestras que tenian maravillada a la rubia. En una de las paredes, un gran ave se mostraba, tallada, pulido y perfecto; sus ojos dos obsidianas brillaban con una vida extraña para una roca. Luna acerco su mano, para tocar aquella maravilla; cada tallado era perfecto, como si la misma tierra lo hubiera creado. Noto, que bajo el ave habia una inscripcion.

_"Si un alma pura posees, a 4 pruebas seras conducido. Mas si tu alma es negra y pobre, el infierno sera tu destino"_

Un sonido la alerto, volteo su cabeza para el lado de la entrada de aquella camara, mas la entrada ya no estaba. Nuevamente un sonido, como el arrastrar de las rocas, la hicieron enfocar con su varita la pared norte de la sala. Alli, lentamente una de las paredes se corria a la derecha, dejando a la vista un pasillo oculto, iluminado pobremente por unas cuantas antorchas. Apago su Lumos, y reemprendio la marcha cantando y repitiendo aquella cancion que invocaria al Maiastra.

_urc-albastra_

_inchipuire_

_te du_

_o Maiastra_

_plasmuire_

_fii tu_

Con pasos lentos fue avanzando, sin dejar de cantar empezando una y otra vez aquella cancion; el pasillo oculto, iba en bajada, no era muy ancho y no habia caminando mas de 3 metros cuando a su derecha una de las paredes se corrio dandole la bienvenida a una nueva sala. Entro en ella, recordando la primera prueba del Lord.

_Un pasillo iluminado pobremente se abrio entre la pared ante sus ojos. No se sentia del todo listo; pero debia rescatar a la princesa robada. Debia cumplir con lo que se le habia pedido y asi, su familia gozaria con el favor de los reyes; y la desgracia jamás tocaria su linaje. Emprendio una marcha, dando cada paso como si pisara arenas movedizas, temeroso de encontrarse con alguna trampa oculta. No avanzo mucho cuando vio como una pared a su derecha se deslizaba invitandolo a una sala. _

_Se detuvo en la entrada observando todo con atencion; aquella camara estaba vacia. No habia grabados en sus paredes, ni frases talladas; solo dos antorchas iluminando aquella camara. Dio un paso en su interior, y la pared que se habia abierto al pasillo se cerro subitamente; fue un lapso de dos segundos cuando el Lord noto que la estancia comenzaba a perder temperatura. Un miedo profundo se instalo en su pecho, ahogandolo con su pesada respiracion; los dientes castañeaban cortando el silencio de la habitacion. Sus parpados pesaban, el aire era pesado y cortaba como estalactitas en sus pulmones. La consciencia lo abandono._

La pared a su espalda se cerro, dejandola en aquella camara con dos antorchas que titilaban. Dio dos pasos al interior, observando aquellas paredes y techo liso e impoluto. Sintio que su piel se estremecia, cuando la primera oleada de frio calo en su piel, erizando cada pequeño vello de sus brazos. Respiro profundo, dispuesta a mantenerse en pie, respirando y sin dejarse vencer. Ella debia hacer esto. Ella debia salvar a su amiga. Ella lucharia con su alma para romper con la historia que fue escrita mucho antes de la existencia de su amiga.

El aire se puso denso, el frio era atronador. Sintio sus dientes castañear, y sus musculos debilitarse por las correntadas de aire helado que azotaban su menudo cuerpo. Comenzo a perder la capacidad de inhalar y exhalar el aire, sintiendo como cada minuscula cantidad de aire que ingresaba en su nariz o boca cortaban su carne. Le comenzaron a pesar los parpados, y sintio sus dedos entumecerse. Se influyo valor y comenzo el cantico otra vez. Pero sus palabras salian ahogas, perezosas, cansadas. Cerro los ojos un momento; y sin saberlo, cayo en la primer prueba.

_El suelo estaba helado, sentia ardor en sus brazos, en su rostro y en sus piernas. Sentia que era movida, y algo de peso sobre ella. Algo humedo se poso en su mejilla; abrio los ojos con el miedo latiendo en sus oidos. Alguien lamia su mejilla, mientras desgarraba su cuerpo sin ningun tipo de tapujo. Laceraban su piel, dejando manar la tibia sangre; sentia que se debilitaba, queria morir. Trato de calmarse, repitiendose que aquello no sucedia realmente; enfoco su mirada en el techo, blanco impoluto, puro como ella lo fue alguna vez. Sintio ganas de llorar, no podia siquiera gritar; el nudo en su garganta le oprimia el pecho impidiendole respirar. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de no ver a la masa babeante que gemia y gruñia sobre ella. Habia un joven no muy lejos, con la mirada vacia, clavada en sus ojos. Él no hacia fila como los demas. Lo reconocio al momento. Theodore Nott. Cuando el dolor se le hizo inaguantable, cerro los ojos, dejandose llevar por la agonia y la miseria._

_Cuando pudo volver a abrir sus ojos, estaba boca abajo, sintiendo el frio suelo contra su piel marchita. El gusto a sangre predominaba en su boca, sintiendolo pesado, metalico y asfixiante. No podia moverse, sentia sus musculos pesados, agarrotados; gimiendo de dolor por la brutalidad vivida. Elevo un poco su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la base de su craneo. Quiso gritar. Quiso llorar. Sabia que pronto volverian y era probable que no saliera con vida de aquello. En sus ojos brillo determinacion. Ella no podia morir alli, no de ese modo al menos. Si la guerra se cobraria su vida seria honorablemente._

_Cuando oyo pasos acercandose cerro sus ojos con fuerza y espero. No tardo mucho en sentir un tiron en su cabello. Fue jalada salvajemente hacia atras, sintiendo como su cuerpo gritaba por aquel salvajismo. La tumbaron de espaldas, y la tortura comenzo otra vez; ella obigo a su mente a irse, lejos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados los dejo hacer, pero en lugar de sentir dolor, comenzo a sentir placer. Aquellas manos no apretujaban con saña su cuerpo, aquella lengua no dejaba un rastro de baba por sus senos; su lengua lamia, delicadamente, haciendola sentir amada, cada caricia, cada embestida gritaba que aquello no era una violacion si no el mas puro acto de amor fisico entre un hombre y una mujer; una entrega mutua, un intercambio infinito de almas. Se dejo hacer, sintiendo cada sensacion y abrazandose a ellas; abrio sus ojos, horrorizada por lo que sentia, y se topo con dos orbes azules que la miraban con ternura. El panico palpito fuerte y su corazon se salteo un latido, dos. Aquel era Theodore Nott. Aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor, era Theodore Nott. Aquel que habia presenciado su vejacion, mutilacion y tortura; ahora la amaba con sus manos, con sus labios, con su cuerpo entero. La mirada de él cambio, y tomando una de sus manos, le deposito un objeto frio. Luna bajo la vista para encontrar el objeto; una daga. Fina, delgada, pero con un filo peligroso. Volvio su vista a su amante, y un grito desgarro su garganta; ya no era Theodore Nott el que la amaba. Sobre ella, estaba aquel asqueroso hombre que habia lamido su mejilla. No lo dudo, tomo la daga con sus dos manos y penetro hondamente en la garganta de aquel animal. La sangre la empapo, y los gritos histericos de ella bloquearon los jadeantes sonidos agonicos del hombre._

_Cuando la sangre dejo de manar, y el cuerpo del hombre cayo para atras; Luna se levanto arrebujandose y tratando de cubrir su desnudez, se acerco al hombre quien para su horror, sonreia burlon ya sin brillo en sus ojos azules. Luna habia matado a un hombre. Luna habia matado a Theodore Nott. _

Su grito de horror la sobresalto obligandola a abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad; estaba en la cueva. Estaba en la camara de las dos antorchas; el aire ya no era helado, ni su piel estaba erizada. Pero su horror se incremento cuando en una de las paredes unas palabras escritas en un rojo brillante aparecieron.

_**Impura cortesana, a los placeres de la carne te entregaste. Mas sin embargo, aquel arma empuñaste y sin dudarlo la tortura finalizaste. **_

Una de las paredes se abrio, dandole el vistazo de otro pasillo pobremente iluminado. Luna se levanto, y avanzo temerosa, pues no estaba segura de haber librado aquella prueba con el exito esperado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Buenas! se empieza a poner jodida la cosa. ¿Ustedes creen que Luna paso la prueba con exito? ¿O simplemente cayo en la trampa del Maiastra?**

**En cursiva se encuentra el recuerdo de lo que le habia sucedido a Luna cuando fue capturada, pero modificado al final. Ella no mato a Nott. No realmente. **

**El Cantico que entona Luna se llama Maiatras, esta en rumano y pertenece a la banda Magica (busquenlo el tema es hermoso).**

**espero les haya gustado.**

**nos leemos pronto.**

**Maiastra.-**


	11. Chapter 11

Un zumbido insesante pitaba en sus oidos; sus musculos agarrotados crujian por movimiento al haberse dormido en una posicion incomoda. Sin abrir los ojos, movio su cuello de un lado al otro; estiro y flexiono los dedos de sus manos. Sintio como la sangre volvia a circular por su cuerpo. Un tibio calor se extendia por su rostro; probablemente era el sol que acariciaba sus facciones atraves de las cortinas abiertas. Bostezo, terminando de desperezarse; y abrio sus glaciales ojos al mundo.

Suspiro, notando que habia dormido en la unica silla de la habitacion, con sus piernas extendidas y sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos. Eso no era propio de él. Fue entonces que una avalancha de imagenes lo atacaron. La pesadilla con Granger, Granger en su puerta; los dos hombres salidos de la nada. Sintio su estomago revolverse y corrio al baño a vaciar su contenido.

Asumiendo que todo habia sido producto de su pesadilla y paranoia; se lavo la boca y los dientes, refrescando su cara y nuca por la sensacion de nauseas que nacia en la boca de su estomago. Una ducha quizas calmara la inquietud que danzaba en su cuerpo.

Se saco los zapatos y los calcetines; desabotono cada pequeño boton de su blanca camisa, su pecho blanco como el marfil brillaba amarillento por la mala iluminacion del baño. Desabotono su pantalon negro, y bajo el cierre del mismo; tomo la cinturilla con dos dedos y lo deslizo por sus piernas hasta que se arremolinaron en sus tobillos. Saco un pie y luego otro como una lenta tortura, mientras se acercaba al grifo de la ducha. Abrio el agua caliente, llenando la pequeña habitacion de vaho; toco el agua sintiendo su piel hormiguear por el calor, y se deshizo de sus boxer dejandolos abandonados al pie de la bañadera.

Elevo una de sus piernas, metiendola dentro, y luego la otra hasta que el chorro de agua caliente bajaba por su pecho hacia su abdomen y mas abajo. Corrio la sucia cortina que en mejores tiempos era blanca y ahora lucia amarilla y mohosa; el agua danzo en su cabello y hombros. Tomo el pan de jabon, y comenzo a enjabonar sus hombros, su cuello, sus brazos y pecho. Dejo el jabon en su sitio y tomo el shampoo; y comenzo un tortuoso masaje en sus hebras blanquecinas, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, dejando que el jabon y la espuma se escurrieran por sus piernas hasta sus pies.

Resoplo bajo el agua, tratando de no pensar en nada, solo disfrutar aquel baño. Pero su mente tenia otros planes y repetia una y mil veces la secuencia de su pesadilla, el encuentro y las dudas. Trato de enfocarse en ella; en sus recuerdos de ella previos a la pesadilla. Pero no pudo. Algo en su mente habia cambiado, algo latia alli tambien; como una necesidad, como un secreto. Sacudio su cabeza empapando los pocos azulejos secos de la ducha; no recordaba mucho de ella, algunos vistazos de ella en el colegio, su mano levantada en cada clase, pero nada mas. Y luego la veia alli en su puerta, con su camison ensangrentado, con un deje de locura en sus ojos; y la sintio debil, vulnerable. Sintio la punzante necesidad de protegerla, de borrar cada rastro de sangre de su cuerpo y ropa; y se sobresalto ante ese pensamiento; pues una parte de su anatomia dio un tiron en su parte sur. Se horrorizo. Algo le decia en silencio que aquello no era posible; pero no podia barajar los porqué; no encontraba las razones, pero sabia que alli habia algo que no cuadraba, solo que se le escapaba qué era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paz. Se sentia completamente en paz. Y no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que se habia sentido asi. Estiro sus piernas, sintiendo bajo ellas un mullido colchon; tanteo con sus manos la superficie tratando de ubicarse; pues lo ultimo que recordaba era estar con Luna en el atico, y luego nada. Apreto sus ojos, tratando de recordar, forzando su mente a funcionar como siempre. Flashes revoloteaban en su mente; oscuridad, sangre, fuego, oscuridad, sed, oscuridad, sabor metalico en su boca, oscuridad, fuego pulsando en ella. Un miedo terrible se instalo en su pecho y abrio los ojos de sopeton; estaba en una parca habitacion, sobre una cama, a unos metros de ella una silla y un escritorio, y una puerta entreabierta de donde provenia el ruido de la ducha.

Bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo; tenia un camison puesto, pero este estaba empapado en sangre, la sentia en su piel, como una pegajosa capa ya bordo. Se horrorizo, tanteando con sus manos su cuerpo en busca de las heridas causantes de aquella cantidad de sangre. Nada, su piel se sentia suave y lisa a su tacto. Entonces una duda mayor se instalo en su mente; si aquella no era su sangre, y no estaba en el cuartel, significaba que habia sido capturada. Se sento en la cama, observando con mayor atencion a su alrededor, incapaz de reconocer donde se encontraba y quien estaba en el baño. Tomo una bocanada de aire, en busca de algun objeto que pudiera ayudarla a escapar de alli. Su varita no estaba. Su. Varita. No. Estaba. El panico se extendio por su cuerpo, sin varita estaba a la merced de sus captores. Sin varita no tenia ninguna chance de salir de aquella prision. Vio un jarron sobre el escritorio; y rapidamente elaboro un plan de accion, seria a lo muggle, pero huiria de alli.

Se levanto despacio, tratando de que sus desnudos pies no hicieran ruido sobre el piso de madera, y se hizo camino hacia el escritorio. Ya no oia el correr del agua en el baño; asi que se apresuro a tomar el jarron con sus dos manos temblorosas; observo la unica puerta de salida que tenia, sospesando cuanto tiempo tendria despues de sorprender a su captor y golpearlo con el jarron para correr hacia la puerta y huir.

Se paro al lado de la puerta entreabierta; esperando. Oia el frufrú de las telas al vestirse; por suerte para su captor no lo sorprenderia en paños menores. Levanto el jarron sobre su cabeza, lista para golpearlo apenas pase el marco de la puerta. Su captor salio, con una toalla atada a su cintura, con pequeñas gotas cayendo de su cabello hacia su cuerpo y recorriendo un camino invisible por su espalda. Hermione ahogo una exclamacion cuando el jarron resbalo de sus manos y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Draco Malfoy se volteo con una ceja elevada, que rapidamente dio paso a una expresion de sorpresa.

-¿TU? -gritaron al unisono. -¿QUE HACES TU AQUI?- siguieron preguntando a la vez. Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas, pequeños escalofrios cruzaban sus cuerpos. Hermione puso los brazos en jarras y fruncio el seño. Al tiempo que Malfoy la imitaba. Pero para sorpresa de la castaña, el rubio suspiro y se sento en el borde de la cama.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto él; Hermione nego con la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo alguna pista de que hacia en aquella habitacion con Malfoy; mientras él negaba con la cabeza, sintiendose inseguro sobre qué decirle puesto que sabia que ella estaba en el bando contrario en la guerra, y habia algo mas que se le escapaba y no lograba asociar con ella, pero sentia en su interior una fuerza sobrenatural obligandolo a protegerla. -Estamos en Rumania. Vine aqui con una mision que cumplir, y tu apareciste en mi puerta exactamente como te ves. Luego aparecieron dos hombres y es todo lo que recuerdo. ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?- vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos; ella no recordaba aparentemente como habia dado con él; y algo en su interior se removio. Algo oscuro y pesado clamo por atencion. La vio titubear, cruzando las emociones que sentia por su rostro. Ella dio un paso adelante, sus rodillas envueltas en el camison casi chocaban con las de él desnudas.

-¿Donde esta mi varita?- Pregunto Hermione suavemente.- ¿Donde esta Harry, Ron y los demas?- su labio inferior temblaba mientras formulaba aquella pregunta.

La ultima pregunta vibro en el interior de él; nuevamente algo se removio, algo posesivo y oscuro se movia de un lado al otro como una fiera al acecho. No le gusto oir el modo en que ella pronunciaba sus nombres; sacudio la cabeza queriendo sacarse de encima aquellos pensamientos absurdos. Aun no entendia que estaba sucediendo, ni qué hacia ella ahi, ni aquel sentimiento protector hacia ella que se fraguaba en su alma. Noto que se habia quedado callado largo rato, porque la oyo bufar y la vio caminar de un lado al otro. Peinando su maraña de cabello con los dedos, mordiendo sus labios con rabia y enfado.

-No se donde estan ni tu varita ni tus amigos; no sé que esta pasando ni que haces aqui. -dijo el levantandose y acercandose a la mesita de noche en busca de su maleta. La saco de la pequeña puertita y la coloco sobre la cama; buscando en su interior ropa limpia para vestirse. No es que le molestara estar en toalla, pero sabia que con ella en la habitacion no deberia darse esos permisos. -¿Como es que llegaste hasta aqui?- pregunto nuevamente mientras sacaba una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones.

-No lo se. Yo... no lo recuerdo- dijo Hermione frenando al fin. Se aclaro la garganta y continuo. -Estaba con Luna, ella estaba leyendo un libro y le pedi que fuera por algo de té; tome su libro para ojear que la tenia tan ensimismada y luego nada. Desperte y estaba aqui.- Presiono sus manos contra su cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera porqué estaba alli o como habia llegado y porque estaba ensangrentada. Una duda palpito en lo hondo de su mente y no pudo frenar su lengua antes de preguntar- ¿Qué mision estas cumpliendo aqui?

-Debo encontrar al Maiastra- y cuando Mafoy dijo aquello. Un zumbido agudo pulso en sus timpanos; sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza, mientras varias secuencias cruzaban su mente, apreto los ojos tratando de ahuyentarlas pero ahi seguian. Sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ginny; sus manos atravesando la piel de Ron, sus uñas cortando la carne de sus compañeros. La sangre, el odio y la venganza punzaban en su corazon.

Abrio los ojos, fijando su mirada en Malfoy que se habia quedado estatico al verla de aquel modo. Él retrocedio un paso al notar la mirada de ella; habia fuego en sus pupilas, habia fuego y algo mas. Por suerte habia tomado su varita de la mesita de noche, y la aferraba en su mano tras su espalda mientras retrocedia los pasos que ella daba hacia él. Cuando solo sus alientos los separaba, su instinto de conservacion actuo por si solo; elevo la varita y sin titubear le lanzo un _Desmaius._

La cabeza de Hermione choco duro contra el suelo de madera, provocando una pequeña vibracion a sus pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hooooola!**

**Bueno, jajaja el primer encuentro entre estos dos. Ja! Como veran Jacques y Mikhail hicieron bastante bien su trabajo de borrar la enemistad entre ellos... peeeero eso no significa que cada uno no recuerde quien es el otro; solo que no recuerdan sus pujas ni las palabras cruzadas ni aquel puñetazo cortesia de Hermione haha.**

**En el proximo cap; La segunda prueba de Luna, el Lord y ¿Que demonios paso con Nott? Por los calculos sabemos que paso la noche inmovilizado en el bosque... pero el hechizo de Luna se rompia cuando amaneciera, y de eso hace ya un dia aproximadamente... ¿Que habra estado haciendo? ¿Creen que habra tratado de encontrar a Luna o siguio con su plan de encontrar al Maiastra? chanannnnn veremos. La realidad es que ni yo lo se porque aun no lo escribi x.x jajaja (aunque es probable que para cuando esto este publicado ya ese capi y el siguiente tambien lo esten hahaha)**

**En fin. Les agradezco que lean, y les recomiendo releer todos los caps una vez que actualizo porque si no el hilo de la historia se desvanece y hasta a mi me pasa que tengo que releer para entender de que carajo estoy hablando xP**

**Saludos**

**Maiastra.-**


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando el sol golpeo mi rostro atraves del denso follaje de los arboles; mi ceja izquierda se elevo. Esa era la ultima accion que habia tratado de hacer cuando fue inmovilizado por la joven rubia que parecia mas ninfa que humana. Sacudo mi cabeza quitando de ella esa imagen de la chica. Sentia como poco a poco su cuerpo volvia a ser capaz de moverse. Se sento estirando sus piernas, sus musculos estaban agarrotados por las horas de inmovilidad; dejo entonces su mente volver a los sucesos que venia pensando.

Primero la absoluta certeza de que aquella joven lo conocia y estaba buscando exactamente lo mismo y ademas sabia que él tambien estaba en ello. Segundo, él la habia visto antes; sus razgos elficos le sonaban de algun lado pero no habia logrado durante la noche hilar de donde o porqué. Y tercero, ella le llevaba cierta ventaja.

Para cuando termino con su analisis mental; ya podia mover todo su cuerpo. Sospeso sus alternativas; podria volver con Malfoy a la posada, que seguramente estaba durmiendo aun. O podia tratar de encontrar a aquella joven.

Se levanto de su mullido colchon de vegetacion, y suspiro. La idea de volver con Malfoy le parecio atractiva en un principio... hasta que recordo el dulce rostro de la extraña, hasta que sus ojos revolotearon en su mente. Hasta que un recuerdo lo asalto sin previo aviso.

_Estaban en el cuartel; se habia corrido la voz que un escuadron de novatos habia capturado a alguien del entorno de Potter. La excitacion bullia en el aire, todos estaban expectantes. Malfoy estaba en una mision de reconocimiento, yo debia informar al Lord de que planes debia seguir, como articular su proximo ataque. Pero aquel murmullo generalizado, los rumores de que habia alguien cercano a Potter en nuestro cuartel me distrajeron de mis planes, dandome un buen vistazo de las opciones que poseia en ese momento. Aparentemente el Lord aun no sabia del rehen. Podria ir y mencionarselo, quedar como un soplon para los novatos y quedar como un fiel aliado para él; o podria investigar por su cuenta, descubrir que tramaban los otros mortifagos sobre el rehen, y ver como luego eran castigados por ocultar vital informacion al Lord. Sonrio de medio lado, la ultima idea le agradaba mas que la primera._

_Decidio hacer lo segundo, y como una sombra se deslizo por los pasillos y mazmorras en busca de aquel pobre infortunado que habia caido en manos equivocadas. Unas risas atroces se oian cerca, tras una puerta a su derecha. Dirigio sus pasos alli, y espero del otro lado de la madera; oyendo, esperando. Alguien abrio la puerta desde dentro, lo miro de arriba a abajo y le indico que entrara al tiempo que traspasaba la puerta. Nott entro en aquella sala. _

_En el suelo, alrededor de un circulo de mortifagos habia una joven; la sangre corria por su cuerpo vestido descuidadamente por harapos que antaño habian sido aparentemente una camisola y un pantalon azul. Era delgada, minuscula, pero habia tanta sangre que creia imposible que estuviera viva. Un mortifago se acerco a ella y la levanto del suelo de un fuerte tiron en el pelo; dejandola colgando de aquellas hebras blanquecinas que por las luces de la sala brillaban en un tono celestino casi angelical. _

_Sacudio su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento de su cerebro. Y fue en ese momento que oyo un murmullo a su izquierda. Era Parkinson, hablando con Goyle en susurros mal disimulados._

_-Pobre Lunatica, ahora va a saber lo que significa realmente ser un traidor a la sangre.- y su risa estridente aplaco los balbuceos de los demas mortifagos que se apiñaban alrededor de la joven. Que observaban con una mirada ladina el cuerpo casi desnudo de la menuda joven, que olian como bestias hambrientas la sangre manar de sus heridas. _

Volvio al presente sacudiendo su cabeza. Lunatica. Lunatica. Luna Lovegood era su nombre. Ahora la recordaba, ahora sabia quien era. La estrafalaria Ravenclaw; amiga de la menor de los Weasley. Sonrio de lado, si sabia su nombre; seria mas facil para sus visiones concentrarse en ella. Cerro sus ojos, dejando su mente vaciarse. Clavo su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, penetrando con sus uñas y dedos su carne, hasta que pequeños hilos de sangre brotaron de él y las imagenes llegaron solas; auguriandole las acciones que la joven haria o podria hacer en un futuro no muy lejano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna se interno en el pasillo que se habia abierto ante sus ojos; no encendio su _Lumos _ya que el pasillo aunque poco iluminado bastaba para que pudiera ver por donde caminaba. No habia gran cosa en ese pasillo, tan solo que descendia, terminando en una oscura boca ya que la iluminacion llegaba a un punto muerto en aquel lugar.

Apreto su varita fuertemente en su mano. Aun pensaba que la primera prueba habia sido un fracaso. Sabia que sus recuerdos que aquella noche habian sido alterados, sabia que no debia preocuparse pues habia actuado en base al miedo y no a la venganza; pero Merlin, podia sentir que su alma antes blanca ahora tenia pequeñas manchas negras; y sintio temor por eso. Cuando llego al final del tunel subterraneo, donde no habia nada que iluminara la pared que casi rozaba su nariz; una pared se abrio.

Quedo maravillada de la vista; cuando dio un paso al interior. Era una camara calida, habia una grieta en una de las paredes que hacia las veces de cascada, una laguna en el centro que abarcaba casi todo el suelo. Pero las paredes fueron lo que capturaron su atencion. Hermosos cristales y piedras preciosas tallaban la superficie de cada pared hasta llegar al alto techo; brillaban unicas, con una luz que no sabia de donde provenia pero que al tocar el agua caer reflejaba en las paredes distintos matices de colores. La pared se cerro a sus espaldas, el aire dentro era denso, calido, salado. Su cuerpo comenzo a moverse por cuenta propia, deshaciendose de sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalones; sus manos retiraron su tunica, su camisola y quedo parada; alli en el borde de aquella laguna natural de termas, vistiendo solo su conjunto de ropa interior.

Fue en aquel momento que del otro lado de la laguna, en la orilla opuesta; aparecio un hombre. Era joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el mar, profundos, peligrosos. Luna ahogo un suspiro cuando vio que el joven comenzaba a desnudarse, lenta y tortuosamente ante sus ojos. Un rubor, ajeno a la temperatura de la camara, nacio de sus mejillas y se desparramo hacia su cuello, cubriendo enteramente su rostro. El miedo pito en sus oidos, la intimidad de aquel momento la alerto. Ella estaba rota. Ella no servia. Alejo su mirada del joven que ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y miro sus piernas. Pequeñas marcas, lineas irregulares como enredaderas acariciaban su piel de porcelana; dañando su blancura con sus horrorificos tramados. Oyo el vaiven del agua, como cuando alguien se sumerge en su superficie; y levanto la mirada. Alli, en medio de la laguna; Nott le devolvia la mirada, habia algo peligroso en sus ojos, algo que brillaba bajo muchas capaz de autocontro; pero que no brillaba del todo. La estudiaba con la mirada, asi mismo ella lo imitaba. El cuerpo de él tambien tenia intricados patrones cicatrizados, en sus brazos, en su pecho, y algunos corrian por sobre sus hombros ocultandose de su escrutiño.

Esto no debia ser mas que una alucinacion. La segunda prueba de la Maiastra para hacerla caer; pero ella no se dejaria vencer. Asi que armandose de valor, sumergio un pie y luego el otro en el agua, hasta que su estomago se perdio bajo la superficie. El agua calida, acariciaba su piel como lenguas en llamas, era embriagante, y peligroso. Nott dio un paso hacia ella, y ella lo imito, acortando, paso a paso; la distancia que los separaba.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nott avanzaba por la espesura del bosque; tratando de seguir el camino lindero a la montaña. Sabia que la joven estaba en una cueva; pero el sendero montañoso era amplio y habia cuevas cada pocos metros. Avanzo descartando todos a su paso; ella no habia entrado en ninguna de aquellas cuevas. ¿Como lo sabia? Pues ninguna se parecia a la de su vision. No camino mas de unos metros cuando una entrada le llamo la atencion. Oia susurros en ella; ecos de algun cantico en una lengua que no comprendia. Movido por la curiosidad, entro sin molestarse en encender su varita.

Comenzo a recorrer los largos pasillos, virando de vez en cuando en algun recodo, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha; memorizando el camino que hizo para saber como volver. De repente, tuvo que afianzarse a una pared. Pues un vision lo golpeo sobresaltandolo.

_Era una camara con una cascada y una laguna poco profunda; habia una montaña de ropa en una de las esquinas, buscando a quien pertenecia escaneo la habitacion. Alli en medio de la laguna, con un sujetador celeste estaba ella de espaldas. Frente a ella, alguien la tomaba de la cintura; solo veia sus brazos blancos como la piel de ella, manchados como la piel de ella; pero con un horrendo tatuaje sobresaliendo bajo su antebrazo. Un Mortifago estaba abrazandola, sosteniendo su delgado cuerpo contra si. Y entonces, el mortifago que la abrazaba levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en él; que como mero espectador no poseia un cuerpo fisico. Pero el reconocimiento vibro en los ojos del Mortifago, y esos ojos, a Theodore Nott se le hicieron conocidos. Él estaba abrazando a Luna Lovegood. Él tenia sus brazos rodeando aquel menudo cuerpo. Él sintio celos de si mismo._

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! jajajaja hola. Lamento cortar el capi aca pero necesito alimentar el suspenso, ya saben para que se sigan sumando lectores (Los cuales, ejem, me encanta que sigan la historia pero estaria genial que dieran el presente asi yo se que van entendiendo)**

**Voy a aclarar un par de puntos. Este cap esta sucediendo mientras Malfoy duerme y aparece hermione (Ellos van un dia por delante de lo que va pasando con Luna y Nott).**

**Lo que aparece en cursiva si es por parte de Luna es parte de las pruebas/recuerdos y si es por parte de Nott esten atentxs porque pueden o ser sus visiones o ser recuerdos (igual si prestan atencion es sencillo notarlo)**

**Y por ultimo, para aclarar el embrollo; En este capi, Luna no esta viendo realmente a Nott. Es una alucinacion; pero el Nott real esta buscandola, y tuvo esa vision de él abrazandola a ella, porque puede ver la alucinacion del Maiastra pero él asume que es parte del futuro, como si fuera realmente él. y chicxs... SINTIO CELOS. ¿PORQUEEE? Si apenas hacia unas horas ni recordaba quien era la rubia menuda, y verla abrazada a otro antes de darse cuenta que era él le carcomio de celos su marchita alma.**

**Bueno, en fin, espero les guste; faltan muchos capitulos para el fin de la historia, pero de apoco se avanza. Si les gusto porfis dejen sus reviews, si no... tambien asi lo se (Que no les guste y lo comenten tampoco quiere decir que yo voy a cambiar en algo la historia ni nada, es mas aconsejaria a todxs aquellos a los que no les gusta, que no lean y se ahorran perder tiempo y hacermelo perder a mi :D)**

**Nos leemos pronto! Gracias**

**Maiastra.-**


	13. Chapter 13

ADVERTENCIA: LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD; ALTO CONTENIDO EROTICO. LEMON CON TODAS LAS LETRAS... desde l (?

Bien. Podia ser que estuviera en un momento de su vida donde no estaba seguro de nada. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro; y es que ahora viendo a Granger lo entendia. Ella estaba L-O-C-A. Sabia que era una tragalibros insufrible, sabelotodo y metomentodo; pero de ahi a enloquecer cuando le responen una pregunta hay un tramo. Y es que ahora puedo incluso imaginar el porqué de su estado. Porque la sangre en su ropa, porque su mirada llena de locura. No recordaba sus ojos en el colegio; pero algo me decia que no eran los mismos que rojos de furia se habian clavado en mi. No tuve opcion, la tuve que desmayar.

La recoste en la cama cuando el hechizo la knockeo. Y me vesti a toda prisa para comenzar una larga caminata alrededor de las 4 paredes de la habitacion. Mi primer plan era irme de alli y dejarla, pero cuando tome el pomo de la puerta, algo se agito en mi interior y tuve que retroceder en mis pasos. Y volver a comenzar mi caminata circular. Repare el jarron que rompio. En el silencio de la habitacion, roto tan solo con mis pasos y su debil respiracion; recai en la cuenta de que Theo no habia regresado. Y si Theo no habia regresado, podia significar que A- Theo habia logrado dar con la Maiastra o B- habia sido capturado. Conociendolo, era mas probable la opcion A; dadas las circunstancias. Pero uno nunca sabe y un mal presentimiento se instalo en mi pecho.

Me sente en la silla del escritorio, sospesando un plan de accion. Por alguna razon no podia abandonar a Granger, tenia que buscar a Theo y teniamos que encontrar ese pajarraco que ya me esta dando mas dolores de cabeza que otra cosa.

Granger se removia inquieta en la cama, me habia quedado dormido; y por la iluminacion que entraba por la ventana sospechaba que ya estaba atardeciendo. Me levante de la silla y me acerque a la cama. Su cabello revuelto enmarcaba su rostro; tenia la nariz fruncida, como si lo que sea que estuviera soñando fuera nauseabundo, sobre su nariz habia pequeñas pecas, igual que en sus hombros. Su piel bronceada, brillaba rojiza por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Sintio su garganta seca; y sus manos picaron con premura por la tentacion de acariciar aquella piel. No se dio cuenta que una de sus manos ya estaba haciendose camino hacia la piel del brazo de ella; hasta que el calor se instalo en su mano. Seda, cremosa y fresca, asi sentia la piel de su brazo bajo su palma. Descendio hasta su muñeca, acariciando la piel con la mano abierta, rozo con la punta de sus dedos los contornos vestidos con el camison de su cuerpo; hasta llegar a su hombro, luego ascendio por su cuello, acariciando aquella piel expuesta.

Acuno su mejilla en su mano, y limpio una lagrima traviesa que huia de sus ojos cerrados. Se llevo el pulgar a la boca, saboreando la sal liquida de aquella lagrima. Sintio un gruñido rebotar en su garganta, pugnando por salir; su lagrima sabia maravillosa, y se pregunto si de igual modo su piel lo haria. Se sento en la punta de la cama, a los pies de ella, y comenzo con su testeo nuevamente, pero desde la punta de sus pies descalzos, acariciando la curva de sus tobillos, sus piernas eran suaves y fuertes; torneadas, acaricio su pantorrilla, sus rodillas, hasta el borde del camison. No estaba pensando; no lo hacia y lo sabia, cuando siguio acariciando su pierna bajo el camison. Su piel era tibia, suave y provocativa; sentia su cuerpo palpitar en aquella regin sur de su anatomia. Se sento a horcajadas, con cada pierna flexionada a cada lado de la cadera de ella. Se agacho, acercando su cabeza a su cuello y aspiro una bocanada de su aroma. Dulce, embriagador, vainilla y miel mezclados en una danza perfecta. Beso la piel de su cuello, bajo su oreja y soplo algunos cabellos que cosquillearon en su nariz. Beso su camino desde su cuello a sus claviculas, intercalando pequeños besos con lamidas. Su piel sabia aun mejor que sus lagrimas y su aroma, era sencillamente embriagador, enviciante, adictivo y picante.

Sintio una caricia en su espalda, y elevo la cabeza de su clavicula derecha; topandose con dos ojos color almendra brillando con intensidad. Sin mediar palabra, descendio sobre sus labios, siendo abrazado por ellos. Se besaron, mientras ambos pares de manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro. Draco mordio el labio inferior de ella, y ella entreabrio los labios para darle acceso, acallando con su boca un gruñido de placer cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza de supremasia y placer. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario despegaron sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos.

Estudiando cada uno el rostro y las expresiones del otro, memorizando cada centimetro de piel. Draco se levanto de ensima, y se arrodillo a los pies de la cama, mientras ella lo imitaba. No despegaban la mirada del otro. Hermione tomo el dobladillo de su camison y lo fue elevando hasta que se lo quito por encima de la cabeza, dejandolo caer a un lado de la cama. Él por su parte, estaba desabrochando su camisa, salteandose unos cuantos botones para finalmente arrancarla de su cuerpo como si quemara.

Era hermosa, sus pechos, llenos se alzaban con altivez siendo iluminados por los vagos rayos solares que quedaban, su abdomen, plano tenia el mismo tono bronceado que el resto de su piel, y se pregunto si aquel monte oculto por las blancas bragas no tendria tambien aquel color. Se acerco a ella, con sus manos extendidas hacia adelante, y las poso sobre sus hombros, la vio cerrar los ojos y emitir un gemido. El bulto en sus pantalones dio un tiron. Acaricio sus hombros y brazos, hasta sus muñecas, luego acerco sus labios a los de ella, y los beso con fiereza mientras la recostaba de espaldas sobre la cama y llevaba sus manos a su nuca.

Devoro sus labios, hasta sentirse saciado e intoxicado, dejo sus labios y bajo por su mandibula y su cuello, besando sus claviculas y el valle entre sus senos. Tomo el peso de uno de ellos con su mano, cubriendolo con su palma, sintiendo como se erizaba bajo su caricia. Su pezon erecto contra su palma, bajo su cabeza y tomo a su hermano dentro de su boca; arrancando un gemido de la garganta de ella. Las manos femeninas descendieron por su espalda, arañando su piel cuando se arqueaba de placer. Con su mano libre comenzo a descender por su abdomen, hacia sus bragas. Sobre la superficie estimulo aquel monticulo humedo, logrando que su espalda se arqueara mas y mas jadeos y gemidos abandonaran su boca de miel.

Sintio la tela humedecerse; las manos de ella se aferraban a la parte baja de su espalda instandolo a que moviera sus labios y sus manos con mayor ahinco. Él no se hizo rogar; y empleando todo su autocontrol continuo encendiendola como una llama, colo un dedo por el elastico de sus bragas, y acaricio con él su centro pulsante, ella gimio entre dientes, acrecentando el bulto en sus pantalones. Como gasolina para una fogata; sentia que estaba en llamas. Juraria que podia incendiarse en ese momento por arte de magia.

Poso su boca sobre la de ella, capturando su gemido cuando su dedo la penetro. Tercipelo caliente alrededor de su dedo, restrictivo, asfixiante. El oxigeno en la habitacion era denso, el calor empañana los cristales de la ventana, perlas de sudor se formaron en su frente por el esfuerzo de aguantar. Pero entonces ella deslizo sus manos hacia su abdomen, acariciando la piel que cubria sus caderas; hasta el boton de su pantalon.

Como una agonia interminable, desabotono el boton, y deslizo el cierre hacia abajo. Draco se incorporo, y deslizo pantalones con su ropa interior hacia el suelo, donde yacia olvidada su camisa y el camison de ella. Su miembro latia; palpitaba pidiendo alivio.

Su mirada acerada se fijo en la almendrada de ella; cuando su mano se deslizo por su longitud, acariciando la base, el tronco y la cabeza roma de su miembro erecto. Un gruñido broto de su garganta, cuando ella comenzo a subir y bajar su mano, apretando, y relajandola; no iba a aguantar mucho mas. Deslizo sus bragas hasta que se arremolinaron en uno de sus tobillos, tomo sus caderas y las elevo. No despego la mirada de sus ojos, cuando milimetro a milimetro se fue perdiendo en su interior; siendo abrazado por aquel calido terciopelo.

No habia barrera que frenara su avance y eso lo enervo; por lo que comenzo a arremeter contra ella de una manera salvaje, oscura. Tomando todo de ella, enloqueciendola con su vaiven. Marco su cuerpo desde adentro, como el fuego que corria por sus venas, palpitando en su miembro acogido en su estrecho interior. Le levanto una de sus piernas, y se la coloco en el hombro para colarse mas en su interior.

Sus jadeos y gemidos, sus rasguños y mordiscos eran su gasolina; aumento el ritmo, embistiendo mas hondo, mas rapido. Beso sus labios, mordiendolos; beso su cuello, marcandolo. Los sonidos que de la boca de ella salian, se mezclaban con los gruñidos de él. Pero todo se incendio, cuando el climax la golpeo; el orgasmo fue arrollador, y él lo sintio por el modo en que ella se ajustaba mas a él, como un guante de brasas ardientes. Embistio dos veces mas y su propio climax estallo desde su espina hacia su miembro, llenandola de su escencia, que como lava ardiente se deslizo en el interior de ella.

Beso sus labios, y se desplomo sobre ella, ocultando su rostro en su cuello; como un niño pequeño. Dandole la bienvenida a Morfeo, en los brazos de una castaña que aun bajo los efectos del orgasmo, miraba ausente hacia la ventana; mas en sus ojos, brillaba fuego oculto. Y una sonrisa sadica surco sus labios rojos, llenos, de tantos besos; mientras acariciaba distraida la espalda del joven dormido.

Mas sin saberlo, un cuervo y un aguila observaban la escena desde una rama.

_Que borraramos su enemistad, no era pie para que se enrollaran. ¿Verdad? _Pregunto Mikhail en la mente del cuervo.

_Erh... puede que quizas le haya insinuado al chico que ella era deseable. _La risa retumbo en la mente de ambos animales, pero pronto fue acallada; habia una presencia maligna que estaba a punto de estallar. No era tiempo de bromas y ambos lo sabian; el mal estaba muy cerca. La catastrofe no tardaria en llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Buenas! primero que nada, este es mi cap favorito. por dos razones; primero porque creo y no por ser arrogante que este es el mejor lemon que he hecho en mi vida y surgio gracias a una charla subida de tono con una compañera de trabajo. y segundo porque Mikhail (el aguila) y Jacques (el cuervo) me causaron demasiada gracia haciendo ese chiste al final, como que Jacques le instalo a MAlfoy la idea de que seria muy buena idea tirarse a Hermione jajajaja y no habia sido capaz de comentarle a su hermano (Y principe de su raza) que eso podia pasar.**

**Bueno, el proximo capi sigue Luna/Nott/Lord (no se si el lord, aun dudo de ello, pero quizas una que otra señal; porque me di cuenta de que si pongo las pruebas del Lord puede que asuman que asi deberian ser las de Luna, y pensarian que el Lord las paso y realmente si les digo les cago el final de la historia y no es la idea.) Deben mantener la duda de como saldra todo al final. Piensenlo de este modo, si el Lord hubiera pasado las pruebas en el libro, seria un final feliz... pero y si no? O si por ser Draco y Hermione de otra epoca y con otro entorno las cosas tuviesen un final diferente al del Lord y la princesa? Sabemos que Nott anda modificando a su antojo el futuro en base a sus visiones, pero son limitadas; peeeeero aunque sean limitadas, normalmente son en base a gente que entra en contacto con él. Si el modifica el futuro de Luna con una palabra o una accion, y el Lord hubiera hecho las pruebas bien, y ella falla? Todo se iria al carajo! Porque ella no podria cumplir con las pruebas, por culpa de Nott y quedaria todo en un punto muerto. (No se si me explique o lxs confundi mas... pregunten por mp jajaja)**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Espero sus review... **

**Agradezco eternamente a Pauli Jean que siempre esta fiel al pie del cañon preguntando y comentando la historia. Imitenla, sean como ella y comenten, asi yo no me quedo tan perdida y descolocada cuando publico.**

**Gracias!**

**Maiastra.-**


	14. Chapter 14

Aquella vision lo debilito. Comenzo a sentir el fluir de miles de posibilidades en su mente; cómo accionar, qué decir, qué hacer. Sintio la embriagadora idea de cumplir aquella visión; obligo a mis pies a seguir avanzando. No se donde me guian, pero sé que dare con este ultimo objetivo. El Maiastra puede esperar; el poder y la gloria no valdrian la pena sin nadie con quien compartirlo. Y en el futuro; en el mundo que se arrodillara ante mis pies, quiero que ella sea mi reina. Quiero que ella sea mi aliada.

No olvidare, que a mi regreso; los animales que la marcaron y la violaron, paguen con su sangre aquel pecado. Nadie tocaria jamás a mi reina.

Giro en un recodo, internandose mas profundamente en la montaña. No habia luz en aquel pasillo, y él no la necesito; podia oir el caer del agua, y con eso sabia que iba por buen camino. Debia repasar o planear algun plan de accion. Debia calcular sus movimientos friamente; pero habia un embrollo de sentimientos y pensamientos en su cabeza que le impedia actuar friamente. Sabia que aquello seria un error, lo sabia con tanta certeza que sentia el aire pesado en sus pulmones. Pero por una vez en su vida sintio que no solo queria poder y gloria, queria a alguien mas.

Una grieta se abrio frente a él cuando llego al final del tunel terroso. Ni lo dudo, ni paro a pensar si aquello no seria una trampa. Simplemente trato de encoger su cuerpo cuanto pudiera para caber en la pequeña grieta. Raspando sus manos, sus ropas y su rostro contra la tierra; sangraba, sentia el calor de la sangre como un rio, brotar de las pequeñas heridas y cortes, se regodeo en aquel sentimiento mientras avanzaba por el estrecho camino.

El sonido del agua aumentaba a cada paso; podia sentir la temperatura cambiar en las paredes, la camara de la cascada debia ser un cause termal, no habia duda de eso. No habia duda de nada en absouto en su mente; por eso avanzaba con determinacion, cerrando su mente para no ser interrumpido por las visiones, tomando el ardor punzante de las heridas como pago para suprimirlas. El angosto pasaje dio un giro, y a unos metros pudo ver luminosidad abarcando una salida.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nott* dio un paso hacia ella, y ella lo imito, acortando, paso a paso; la distancia que los separaba. El agua ondeaba mientras se desplazaba. La calidez del agua era relajante, y las pequeñas olas masajeaban sus musculos y piel como pequeñas lenguas de fuego.

Sentia su corazón palpitar en sus oidos, tronando y sonando como una tormenta desencadenada en su cabeza. Debia proceder con pie de plomo; pues no podia darse el placer de fallar en esta prueba. Asi que simplemente dejaria que la alucinación hiciera lo suyo.

Cuando estuvo frente a él; sintio su piel erizarse alli donde no estaba mojada por las termales aguas. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo; mientras era escrutada por la azul mirada de Nott. El aire en la camara, era denso; vapor subia por los rincones. Enfoco su mirada en los ojos de él; aislada del mundo, ajena a su alrededor. Hasta que oyo un murmullo a su espalda. Estaba a punto de girar para ver de que se trataba el pequeño sonido. Pero Nott la tomo de los hombros, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la estaba sumergiendo en el agua. El aire escapo de sus pulmones cuando su cabeza quedo bajo el agua; el agua antes tibia ahora quemaba su garganta mientras ella forcejeaba y gritaba bajo el agua, provocando en la superficie un burbujeo producto del aire que aun guardaban sus pulmones. Cerro los ojos, cuando comenzo a notar motitas blancas y rojas en su vision; forcejeaba, luchaba tratando de alcanzar la superficie y librarse de aquellas manos, que la aferraban bajo el agua. Se sentia mareada, la consciencia se le estaba escapando, sus latidos tronaban secos en sus oidos; un martilleo insesante producto del final inminente. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos cerrados, mezclando su calidez con el agua a su alrededor. La fuerza la abandono, y ella misma se dejo hacer. Tomando una bocanada de agua, sintio su consciencia descender a las profundidades de la laguna; sus latidos se volvieron lentos, pausados, agonicos. Se dejo morir, sabiendo como ultimo pensamiento coherente que habia fallado, que habia fallado en su mision. Oyo el grito de Gregori en su cabeza, y todo dejo de tener sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando logro alcanzar la luz que entraba por la grieta, la tunica de Theo quedo enganchada en una saliente de la pared, y maldijo por lo bajo por eso. Pero fue cuando salio a la superficie y que observo el panorama cuando maldijo en voz alta. Alli, en medio de la laguna, estaba Luna de espaldas a él, con una version de él agarrandola por los hombros. Fue un parpadeo cuando su cuerpo se tensiono por una rabia inimaginable; pues su doble al verlo, apreto los menudos hombros de la chica y sin ningun esfuerzo la sumergio en el agua. Theo no lo penso dos veces, cuando sin sacarse los zapatos se sumergio en el agua, dando brazadas desesperadas por llegar a donde su doble ahogaba a Lovegood.

Pero por mas brazadas que daba, sentia que no llegaba, y ella seguia bajo el agua. Pequeños torbellinos acuaticos se crearon donde daba patadas para acercarse a la escena. Impidiendo su avance, bufo molesto. Saco su varita, y dejando que la desesperacion le ganara, lanzo un Petrificus a su clon; pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues el rayo atraveso la figura y choco contra el chorro de la cascada, petrificandola. Maldijo. Maldijo a su clon, la maldijo a ella y maldijo al maldito pajarraco que buscaba.

La desesperacion hacia mella en él. Ya no habia burbujas donde sabia su clon sostenia a Lovegood. El oxigeno se habia terminado para ella. Y sintio rabia, sintio odio. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que el color desaparecio; nadie tocaba a su futura reina. De una patada llena de determinacion, se libro de uno de los torbellinos. Y dando brazadas cada vez mas grandes y rapidas; logro acercarse a donde estaban los dos.

Pateo nuevamente y el segundo torbellino se deshizo en el agua. Estaba a unos pasos de ellos, cuando logro pararse. El agua caia de su ropa, y el aire calido de la camara le dio escalofrios. Mantuvo su mirada y su rostro serio, imperturable; cuando dio un paso hacia su clon. Este levanto la mirada, y ya no era su clon el que lo observaba. Era su padre. Otro escalofrio, ajeno a la temperatura del lugar, recorrio su espina dorsal. Su padre. Su maldito padre. La ira vibro en su pecho y sin pensarlo se avalanzo sobre la imagen de su difunto padre.

Sus venas transportaban lava, su corazón bombeaba fuego; cuando empujo la figura de su padre, el cuerpo de Luna floto boca abajo en el agua. Arremetio contra su padre, cegado por el odio, la venganza y el dolor que le causaba ver a la menuda joven flotar inconsciente en el agua. En el fondo de su mente sabia que debia enfocarse en ella, que los golpes y maldiciones podrian llegar mas tarde a encontrar a la figura; pero estaba ciego, sordo y enfocado simplemente en matar a golpes a aquella figura que titilaba entre su rostro y el de su padre.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzo su mente. Tomo una bocanada de agua y se sumergio en el agua, buceando hacia los pies de la figura; y de un habil movimiento tiro de ellos hasta que quedo bajo el agua. La figura le sonrio burlona, mientras se desvanecia, mezclandose con el resto de la laguna. Sabia que aquello no era una buena señal; pero lo tomaria como una pausa y se enfocaria en la rubia de momento; ya luego se replantearia la situacion y actuaria de acuerdo a su astucia y no a los vacuos sentimientos que lo embargaban en aquel momento.

Salio a la superficie y sacudio su cabeza para librarse del agua en su cabello. Nado hacia el flotante cuerpo; agarrandola de la nuca y tras las rodillas, la elevo nupcialmente para salir del agua. La recosto sobre el suelo que bordeaba la laguna, cerca de la ropa de ella, y se acuclillo a su lado. Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, sus latidos eran debiles, no sentia su respiracion. Presiono sobre su pecho con las dos manos, y comenzo a darle respiracion de boca a boca. Sus labios estaban azules, pero sabian maravillosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***Nott: es una alucinacion bastante fisica. No es el real. El real es el que aparece al principio y al final, no el que esta con luna cuando la ahoga. Por favor tengan eso en cuenta.**

**Capitulo dificil por dos razones. primero mi musa se fue de vacaciones alegando que queria un relax y dos porque estoy escribiendo a la par de Maiastra "30 escalones..." y aunque me adelante en actualizar el cap 2 mañana jueves recien veran el cap 3 :)**

**Bueno, seguimos avanzando. Tenemos a luna ahoga, a nott haciendole respiracion y.. ¿Hermione yb Draco? jaja en el proximo capitulo probablemente (probablemente digo porque aun no lo escribi pero para cuando lean esto ya va a estar listo porque apenas termine esto ya empiezo con el 15 y los siguientes. ) tengamos un vistazo de las dos parejas.**

**Espero les siga gustando. Dejen sus reviews por favor asi se que tan encaminada o fuera del camino voy.**

**Gracias**

**Maiastra.-**


	15. Chapter 15

Lo primero que noto cuando desperto, sin abrir los ojos aun; fue el olor a humo. Denso y pesado; asfixiante. Abrio sus ojos de mercurio liquido y enseguida comenzaron a arderle. El humo y el olor a quemado lleno sus fosas nasales; se sintio mareado cuando trato de incorporarse en la cama. Su cerebro aun adormilado, no lograba hunir los recuerdos de la noche pasada con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Recordaba haber acariciado a Granger, luego el deseo invadiendolo. Su interior, calido y abrazador; la paz que sintio en la liberacion y luego el cansansio; y ahora el humo. Sabia que debia mantenerse alerta, el humo y el olor a quemado no son cosas para tontear.

Estiro su mano, tanteando el colchon en busca del tierno cuerpo de la castaña. Pero alli no habia nada. Sentia sus pulmones arder, y sus ojos lagrimear. Se incorporo, y bajo los pies al suelo de madera; caliente. El suelo estaba caliente. Tosio, y trato de ubicar el origen del fuego; pues lo oia crepitar no muy lejos de él. Tanteo el suelo en busca de algo con lo que cubrir su desnudez, encontro solo su pantalon y tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos pese al ardor, se los coloco como pudo.

Sentia su cuerpo pesado; los pulmones le ardian pidiendole oxigeno. Ni siquiera considero la idea de ubicar el inicio del fuego, y su varita quedo olvidada en la habitacion cuando agarrandose de las paredes salio al pasillo. Tropezo en el segundo escalon, y no por el humo que llenaba el ambiente. Miro hacia la escalera y vio una figura oscura recostada. Quizás alguien asfixiado por el humo, quizás solo habia perdido el conocimiento. Pero entonces noto el charco oscuro que goteaba camino abajo por la escalera. Ni el fuego ni el humo lo habian matado; alguien lo habia hecho.

Siguio bajando la escalera abrazado al varandal para no caer; habia otros cuerpos desparramados en la escalera y al pie de la misma; en la entrada, la muerte habia llegado mucho antes que el fuego.

Cuando logro alcanzar la salida, lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco y limpio; respirando profundamente varias veces para alejar los mareos que embotaban su cerebro por la falta de oxigeno y el exceso de humo. Varios habitantes del pueblo se habian acercado a la posada, pues la humareda se veia desde largas distancias. Los ignoro a todos, incluso a aquellos que quisieron atenderlo en busca de heridas o respuestas.

Sus pies descalzos pisaban el suelo sin titubeo. Un recuerdo brillo en su mente, cuando con paso seguro comenzo a alejarse del pueblo, internandose en el bosque. Reconociendolo a medida que las plantas de sus pies quebraban el suave pasto. El sueño que habia tenido mientras abrazaba la tierna piel de la castaña. Las palabras graznadas que vibraban en su mente en un murmullo apagado.

_Lo que no quiere ser encontrado, no debe ser buscado. Los destinos deben cumplirse, no interferirse. Si tu destino deseas cumplir, a donde el sol toca la tierra debes ir._

Sabia perfectamente a donde ir. Habia visto aquel espectaculo varias veces desde que llego a esas tierras. No comprendia, y era probable que no comprendiera jamás de que se trataba aquel "destino" del que Nott se mofaba de conocer y aquel estupido ave queria cumplir; pero sabia, que de algun modo u otro Hermione Granger estaba involucrada, que ella era una clave y que si no habia despertado a su lado era porque por alguna razón ella debia cumplir su destino primero para que él pudiera cumplir el suyo.

_-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Oscuridad. Latente y negra oscuridad. Luna sentia sus extremidades laxas, sin vida; y fue cuando abrio sus ojos que pudo notar que flotaba. Se asuto, se horrorizo, y penso lo peor. Pues cuando su mirada clara vago por la camara, pudo ver su cuerpo laxo y abandonado en la orilla de la laguna, con Nott haciendole ejercicios de respiracion boca a boca. Modulo con sus labios algunas palabras, pero el sonido jamas salio. Su alma se habia desprendido de su cuerpo. Su alma ahora veia la escena desde el cielo de la camara. Recordaba vagamente lo que habia ocurrido. Recordaba a Theodore casi desnudo frente a ella, y luego el agua, el ardor en los pulmones y la oscuridad. Pero el Theodore que estaba alli abajo, sobre su cuerpo, estaba vestido, y su ropa goteaba grandes cantidades de agua. Aquello significaba que realmente fue el Maiastra el que tomo la forma anterior de Nott y quien trato de matarla. Trato... Quizas lo logro.

Habia oido decir que cuando una persona separa su alma de su cuerpo fisico, probablemente quedara vagando en el limite de los dos mundos, sin estar muerta, sin estar en paz. Como un fantasma recorriendo la tierra, hasta que los pendientes fueran cumplidos. Y ella no podia morir. No ahora. No debia.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, enfocandose en la magia que corria por su alma, por su escencia. Fue entonces que capto una presencia mas a su lado. Giro el rostro semi transparente, y el calor la golpeo. Algo a su lado irradiaba calor. Abrio lentamente sus ojos, y alli, a su lado; una majestuosa ave la observaba con su cabeza ladeada. Si en aquel entonces Luna estuviera en su cuerpo, seria probable que su corazón se hubiera salteado varios latidos. Pues en los negros ojos del ave se adivinaba un fuego peligroso. Trato de decir algo, alguna excusa, alguna verdad, pero de sus labios no salio sonido.

_Tu me buscas. _Oyo en ningun lugar. Palabras suaves, pero con un dejo de amargura ocultas.

_Si._ Modulo ella. Y lo oyo en el aire.

_No puedo ayudarte. No es tu destino. No sabes lo que haces._ _No interfieras._ La pena la embargo. No podia creer aquello. No podia creer que aquello era verdad.

_No puedes obigarme a desistir. Tengo que salvarla. Ella no merece cargar con la sangre en sus manos. Ella no merece cargar con la culpa y el castigo por lo que te hicieron. _Razono Luna, tratando de negar las palabras del ave.

_No puedes detenerme. El final esta cerca. _Y entonces sintio que era arrastrada hacia abajo. Trato de aferrarse al ave, pero esta habia desaparecido. Vencida, se dejo arrastrar, creyendo que de ese modo su final llegaba.

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Su cuerpo. Lo noto, blando, suave, frio. Trato de mover algun musculo, un dedo o incluso aspirar aire. No pudo, estaba paralizada. Sus latidos tronaban en sus oidos, la realidad de todo lo sucedido la golpeaba, sintio un peso sobre su pecho, y una maldicion susurrada por lo bajo. Como un resorte sus ojos se abrieron, recordando tambien que mientras ella vivia su primer experiencia extracorporal, en el plano fisico, Nott trataba de revivirla. Lentamente obligo a una de sus manos a moverse, levantandola suavemente, y posandola sobre la cabeza del chico que ahora reposaba y maldecia sobre su pecho. Acaricio sus cabellos humedos, sintiendo la suavidad de sus hebras. Sonrio. Era suave como la seda, y casi igual de valioso.

Theo levanto la cabeza lentamente, cuando sintio la caricia. Y se topo con dos ojos celestes que lo miraban sonrientes. Pero entonces, el rostro de Luna cambio, y de la sonrisa sincera nacio una mueca de horror. Asustado, por la reaccion de ella trato de alejarse. Pero la mano que habia acariciado sus cabellos lo detuvieron.

-Hermione. Hay que encontrar a Hermione. - La voz salio rasposa, urgente y ronca como si no hubiera hablado por años. Extraña a sus oidos, pero hermosa a los oidos de él.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, aca estamos. Voy a aclarar un par de cosas, primero; se me formateo la tablet y perdi muchos caps u.u asi que esto se va a retrasar mas de lo debido. Segundo, el capitulo 13 se debia subir el 6/12 pero por alguna razon no me lo tomo y lo tuve que subir el 10/12 por lo que el cap 14 y 15 se subiran el 17/12 y el 23/12 respectivamente. Y el cap 16 va a ser para fin de año calculen que mas o menos entre el 27 o el 29/12. El 25 se publica el segundo cap de "historias de..." asi que las invito a pasar por alli. tercero respecto a este capi; Hermione prendio fuego la posada( no hay dudas de eso aunque no lo haya dicho en palabras, es tacito) Malfoy salio en su busca (vistiendo los pantalones y sin calzado nenas, babeen) Luna "hablo" con el Maiatras, por lo que en el proximo capi se podrian cruzar los cuatro o solo Theo y Luna con Draco... veremos.**

**Espero les guste. Gracias por leer!**

**Maiastra.-**


	16. Chapter 16

Sentir su mano sobre mi cabello, su sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos nuevamente al mundo; me llenaron de un gozo inimaginable. Probablemente jamás hubiera podido preveer que sentiria aquello alguna vez en mi vida. Pero lo senti, como un ligero aleteo de mariposa en mi estomago; perfecto, sublime... efimero. Pues sus ojos dejaron atras la luz para ser cubiertos por un velo de miedo; un miedo que no temblo en su voz, pero que habitaba su ser, cuando dijo

-Hermione .Hay que encontrar a Hermione.- y como un resorte se incorporo, vistiendose a toda prisa, con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus porcelanadas mejillas. No me miro ni una sola vez, simplemente se vistio con el sonido de la cascada de fondo.

Mis labios aun sabian al agua y a sus labios, por los ejercicios de respiracion; mis manos, aun sentian su suave piel fria bajo mis palmas. Cuando solo le faltaba colocarse los zapatos, me miro con atencion. Recordando mi presencia; y el rubor la cubrio nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me seguiste, Theodore Nott?- pregunto suavemente. Su voz, acordes melodiosos, canciones de querubines y voces celestiales. Patetico.

-Curiosidad- la verdad. Oh la bendita verdad. Es curioso, cuando hacen una pregunta directa; la respuesta que mas descoloca es la verdad misma. Y Luna no fue la excepcion.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿O porque sabes que Malfoy esta involucrado?- Astuta, debia admitirlo; no esperaba una pregunta como esa. Y entonces me intereso saber qué mas sabia ella.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?- le pregunte, su ceño se fruncio ligeramente. Pero luego sonrio.

-Todo. Y ahora más que nunca sé que tu estas involucrado por Malfoy pero no del mismo modo en que yo lo estoy por Hermione- Y comenzo a caminar hacia la grieta por donde yo entre, la unica entrada o salida aparente.

-No creo que eso sea correcto. -Detuvo su marcha y me miro, con una ceja enarcada. Por Merlin, es la mujer mas hermosa del universo. Y sera mia.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?- ladeo la cabeza, dejando que su cabello humedo cayera completamente por uno de sus hombros.

-Porque yo sé sobre el destino de ellos; pero no me interesa realmente llevarlo a cabo; si no mas bien... digamos, un bien mayor- dije con simpleza, instalando tacitamente mi deseo velado.

-Oh- sus labios se fruncieron, pero luego sonrio y batio sus pestañas con coqueteria- Asi que tu plan no es que ellos mueran, pero si quedarte con el poder del Maiastra. ¿Me equivoco?-Abri mi boca para responder, pero ella simplemente levanto su mano y bajo la mirada- bien, lo que hagas es asunto tuyo. Pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Hermione y a Draco, cuando ellos esten a salvo, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- y sin esperar mi respuesta se introdujo en la grieta. Dejandome solo atras, con el sabor amargo de su desepcion en la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La grieta era angosta, de paredes irregulares y asperas. Sentia mis brazos rasparse, quizas hasta mi rostro estaba siendo herido, no lo sabia, no me interesaba. Debia salir de alli. Debia encontrar a Hermione.

Mientras me vestia, la voz de Gregori habia rondado mi mente, le di acceso a los recuerdos que tenia hasta ese momento, el Nott falso, el miedo a morir, la charla con el Maiastra, y finalmente la compañia de Nott. Gregori tomo posesion de mi mente, mientras sus preguntas aguijoneaban a Theo con mi voz.

Por alguna razón me dolio escuchar sus respuestas, pero aun peor era entender que Gregori habia tenido razón al decir que muchos buscaban al Maiastra por mero beneficio propio. Pero no es momento de pensar o sentir esto, debia encontrar a Hermione, debia salvarla y salvarlo a Malfoy. Ya se veria mas tarde que pasaria con Theo.

Un giro angosto y luego la grieta daba paso a un pasillo oscuro. Oia a Theo seguirme de cerca, pero hablamos; no dijimos palabra en lo que duro el trayecto a la salida de la cueva. Alli, en la entrada, Gregori no esperaba. Cualquiera que no lo hubiese tenido dentro de su mente, podria decir que era un modelo de revista posando despreocupado; pero en sus ojos grises se podia ver la tormenta que pugnaba por salir y que se enfoco enteramente en Theodore.

_Sé amable. _Susurre en su mente, usando el mismop canal que él solia utilizar para contactar conmigo.

_Petite Luna, no puedo ser amable con un hombre que planea quedarse con un poder incontrolable; que tiene su alma corrompida, y que aparentemente, dejame decirte; esta obsesionado contigo. _

Las mejillas de Luna se colorearon ante sus palabras, pero no le respondio. No era necesario. Gregori ya sabia lo que pensaba, del mismo modo en que sabia cuales eran los planes de Theo. Ambos se miraban con una silenciosa furia asesina. Ella carraspeo, para aclarar su garganta.

-Bien. Theo, él es Gregori; Gregori él es Theo- _Pero eso ya lo sabias_. Lo pincho ella mentalmente. Theodore dio un paso adelante y extendio su mano al extraño de ojos plateados, tan similares y a la vez diferentes de los ojos mercurio de su amigo.

-Un placer- siseo Theo, recibiendo solo un gruñido de desagrado animal como saludo.

Entonces los grises ojos del Carpato se enfocaron en Luna, _debemos partir ahora; la noche esta en su auje y el camino es largo._

Ella asintio, sin responder; con la mirada de Nott clavada en ella, investigandola, estudiandola. Sin comprender que mas alla del silencio, ambos estaban comunicandose sin que él supiera. Pero en la mente de Luna, comenzaron a formarse interrogantes, ¿Como es que Gregori sabia a donde ir? ¿Qué le habia ocultado?. La turbacion en su mente, y el pequeño roce de Gregori en ella la sobresaltaron.

_No oculto nada, ma petite; pero no olvides que estas en mis tierras, y que soy de una raza tan antigua como el tiempo. Conozco y sé exactamente todo lo que sucede._

Bien, aquello no la tranquilizo, pero sosego apenas un poco su alma y mente. Asintio nuevamente. Y los tres salieron de la cueva, para enfrentarse a la noche cerrada del bosque.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fulgor del fuego aun crepitaba cerca de su piel, aun sentia aquel calido roce nocivo contra su sucia piel. Pero estaba lejos de alli, muy lejos del caos y muerte; del fuego y la sangre que habia ocacionado. Estaba parada, observando la humareda mezclarse con las nubes del cielo ya oscurecido. Sus sentidos estaban atentos, potenciados; tanto asi que podia escuchar los susurros, teorias y llantos de aquellos a los que el fuego estaba consumiendo.

Su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre, cenizas y ollin; menudo y fragil a la vista de cualquier incauto, fuerte y peligroso para cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse. Su consciencia, la consciencia de Hermione Jane Granger estaba prisionera en lo mas hondo de aquel envase. Gritando y luchando por los horrores que habia visto sus manos cometer. Con cada muerte, con cada alarido de dolor; su alma se convertia en una pequeña bola de luz, casi traslucida, casi inexistente. Sentia la culpa palpitar en su alma, de golpe y porrazo habia logrado recordar todo, desde su desmayo, a la masacre que habia hecho en el cuartel, la sangre de los habitantes de la posada, el cuerpo de Malfoy sobre el suyo, la sed de sangre, el fuego, la sangre y los gritos. Todo habia vuelto a ella como un cascotazo en la nuca. Se sentia enferma, trastornada, sucia y culpable.

Y para colmo de males, una voz se proclamaba vencedora repitiendo incansablemente frases carentes de sentido para ella, frases que por alguna razon sabia que eran importantes.

_El tiempo se acaba, el destino se cumple. La sangre es fuego, las cenizas muerte. Nadie podra evitarlo, el final esta cerca. El tiempo se acaba, el destino se cumple._

_.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Capitulo corto, lo sé. Pero es que entre Maiastra y 30 escalones (y sin sumar historias de...) tengo la cabeza un tanto quemada, sumemos las fiestas de fin de año; el trabajo, los niños y la casa... quiero dormir y despertarme en marzo mas o menos jajaja. **

**Bueno, seguimos avanzando. Es probable que el encuentro previo al final (aunque el final es lejano aun quedense tranquilas) sea en el proximo capitulo; que se publicara el 9 de enero del 2015 siendo este el ultimo capitulo de Maiastra del año corriente. Nott, Luna y Gregori iran en busca de Hermione al igual que Draco ira a donde el Maiastra lo cito... Ese sera el ultimo capitulo donde veremos a los 4, porque apartir del 18 arrancamos con Harry y lo que esta pasando en el mundo magico con la guerra y Voldy, para no perder la realidad adyacente. **

**Les deseo un feliz fin de año y un prospero comienzo del nuevo año. Que la salud, el amor y la felicidad inunden sus corazónes, sus metas lleguen a buen puerto y que todo sea mejor. **

**Gracias por leerme, les mando un abrazo y muchas buenas vibras.**

**Maiastra.-**


	17. Chapter 17

La emocion de viajar sobre el lomo de un gran lobo era inigualable; sencillamente irreal y fantastico. Pero hubiera sido aun mas fantastico, si aquellas manos que se aferraban a su cintura, fueran manos limpias, de un dueño puro y honesto. Pero aquello era pedir mucho; pues las manos de Theodore goteaban sangre de victimas sin rostros, y futuras victimas indefensas. El corazón se le estrujaba solo de pensarlo, pero si algo era; era honesta consigo misma siempre que la situacion lo ameritaba, y esta no era la diferencia. Ambos a horcajadas sobre el lomo de Gregori, corrian por la veda del bosque esquivando troncos y ramas con una perfeccion animal.

El viento azotaba su cabello, meciendolo en todas direcciones; el aroma a lluvia y bosque impregnaba el ambiente. Pero entonces, Gregori freno su marcha en seco provocando que Luna se aferrara con mas fuerza a su grueso cuello. El lobo olfateo el ambiente y gruño.

_Hay sangre en el aire; sangre y humo. No nos queda mucho tiempo, y aun hay mucho que recorrer. _Susurro su voz en su mente.

-Muestrame el lugar, nos apareceremos- respondio ella con simpleza, ganando la completa atencion de Theo en ella. Al instante, la imagen de un claro rodeado de arboles enormes se materializo en su mente; memorizo cada detalle, desde las flores silvestres, hacia el pie de la montaña que se desdibujaba entre los troncos de los arboles.

Salto del lomo de Gregori, y tomo la mano de Theo, asintiendole al lobo mantuvo la imagen del lugar en su mente y con su varita se desaparecieron; dejando atras solo a Gregori olfateando el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una roca sentada, recta y refinada como una reina; con su camison oscurecido por la sangre y las cenizas, esperaba paciente moviendo un pie con disimulo. Frente a ella, no muy lejos, los negros y brillantes ojos de un ave refulgian con expectacion. El sol se movia, lento y peresoso, hacia el punto donde desaparecia. Aquel punto enigmatico donde por unica vez al dia, alcanzaba a casi tocar el suelo en el horizonte.

La mirada de ella era vacia, carente de nada que no fuera una furia casi psicotica; moviendo sus ojos freneticamente en su campo visual, estudiando sistematicamente el camino que debia tomar para huir cuando el ave se lo ordenara. Un cantico mistico se repetia en su mente, un mantra de destruccion y fuego. Palabras en un idioma extraño, que su mente no lograba entender. _Din foc şi cenuşă; sânge se execută. Focul de răzbunare, este răspândit prin vene. Cenușă acoperă oasele, arsuri fum în plămâni impur._

Algo en el fondo de su mente se removia inquieto, luchando contra las amarras y mordazas que adormecian su espiritu; gritando ahogadamente que aquello estaba mal, que aquello no estaba bien; pero la voz gutural e incomprendible volvia a la carga aun mas fuerte, entonando un mantra crudo y casi doloroso. _Cei care au vazut si nu a acţionat; cei care colorează mîinile cu sângele meu. Pe capetele lor şi puii se află furia mea. Meu plânge pentru Justiţie şi răzbunare mea va marca foc păcatele lor. Pentru că eu sunt Maiastra. Cu foc în venele mele, cenuşă converti._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pies ardian del cansansio y los cortes; correr por un bosque, descalzo no es lo que se dice un camino de rosas. Sus pulmones clamaban por clemencia, pero no tenia tiempo para detenrse, podia ver por el movimiento del astro solar, que estaba pronto a ocultarse. Debia darse prisa.

Tomo aliento y siguio corriendo, ignorando el dolor punzante en las plantas de sus pies, ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones por la falta de aire, o la fatiga de la carrera que parecia interminable.

Cuando sintio que su cuerpo colapsaba, diviso a lo lejos una figura sentada. No bajo su velocidad, pero trato de recuperar el aliento acercandose a la figura. Atontado por la carrera, y la falta de oxigeno por el esfuerzo; no noto el pajaro que se elevaba unos metros mas alla frente a él. Tampoco logro reaccionar, cuando aquel ave batio sus alas de oro puro y una pared de llamas cerro el claro, impidiendole escapar, impidiendole huir de aquel prado.

_De princesa a plebeya, de plebeya a durmiente. _Grazno el ave en su mente, retumbando en cada rincon habido y por haber. Su cuerpo se paralizo. Su respiracion se atasco en su garganta. Como si aquellas palabras fueran conocidas para él.

Granger se volteo, con una mueca tan horrorosa como la de mi tia Bellatrix; una mueca rayando en la locura y la felicidad. Di un paso hacia ella. Pero ella se levanto de su sitio, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo sus brazos, con el Maiastra a su espalda; como si fueran ambos cuerpos un mismo ente. Hermione abrio la boca, pero de sus labios, no salio su voz, si no un graznido.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos al claro, el sol se posaba sobre la linea invisible del horizonte; y una pared de fuego nos atrapo dentro de aquel prado. Quede paralizada, cuando en una danza coordinada, Hermione se movia como el Maiastra; con Malfoy como testigo de aquel extraño suceso. Theo me arrastro hacia un arbusto, ocultando nuestra presencia, pues aparentemente nadie nos habia visto. Me señalo que me callara, que no hiciera un solo sonido. Y lo comprendi, estaba en juego la vida de mi amiga; un solo paso en falso y todo acabaria mal.

Pero los labios de mi amiga se movieron, y su voz salio distorcionada al ser acoplada con un graznido.

-_Que el destino se cumpla-_ Senti que mi corazón se salteaba su ritmo cuando vi a Hermione desplomarse apenas termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo se detuvo, ya no oia el crepitar del fuego, ni me interesaba el ave que revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza; veia el cuerpo de Granger desplomarse pesado contra el pasto. Y con aquel sonido pesado, mi cuerpo reacciono; corri hacia ella y me arrodille a su lado abrazando su cuerpo. Estaba helada, tiesa, no sentia su pulso ni los latidos de su corazón. Estaba muerta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- el grito quebro mi garganta; la desesperacion bombeo por mis venas. La furia me cego totalmente, mi corazón comenzo a latir lentamente mientras cada celula de mi cuerpo clamaba por venganza. Porque ella no debia morir, porque su destino no era vivir, y ahora lo sabia; su destino, era completar el mio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**no me maten porfis. Veran este capitulo me ha costado mas de lo que voy a admitir jamas! y no porque no tuviera idea de como hacerlo, al contrario la idea estaba clara clarisima peeeero no encontraba como ponerla en las palabras correctas. Asi que hice lo que pude y deje que mi musa fluyera un poco; y aunque es un cap cortito... sepan que a partir de ahora los proximos capitulos van a estar centrados en lo que pasa en Inglaterra con Voldy y el niño que esta a un paso de ser vampiro por lo inmortal. **

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias**

**Maiastra..-**


End file.
